Winged allies
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Hiccup saving his dad, A mysterious Night Fury in the woods, Stoicks memories , A young love between Hiccstrid, and A Hiccup making friends thorough journeys and Burns. This is what lead up to the peace with dragons. Even though battle scars occurred, limbs were lost, and mental wounds are present, Hiccup trained dragons and became A hero. This is how Berk gained it's winged Allies
1. Meating the Monsterious Nightmare

**(A/N) Lots of father son and basically, Hiccstrid and Toothless friendship later. What if Hiccup and Stoick had been protected by a dragon and Stoick remembered how his wife didn't like fighting dragons before Hiccup ever shot down Toothless? I'm planning on having Hiccup find Toothless don't worry, it's just gonna go down differently. Please review!**

14 Year old Hiccup Haddock was walking in the forest when he saw his dad reading some notes alone. He was going to go back the way he came, since his dad told him not to be out late, when he noticed a large monsterous nightmare hiding in the shadows.

Before anything else, "Dad look out!" The boy shouted just as the beast charged. Stoick, unable to react to the stealthy attack, was slammed into a tree, getting caught in vines and a fallen log. The Monsterous nightmare could attack, but he noticed Hiccup, and decided to attack him first.

Stoick, despite being frustrated Hiccup was out at this late hour, had a worried expression on his face. "Hiccup, get out of there!" He shouted, as the Nightmare creeped up on his son.

Hiccup looked at his dad, before running to him wile holding his Dagur. "I'm not going to leave you here!" He shouted, trying to cut the extreemly thick vines tying his dad up. "You have to Hiccup! You'll get hurt out here. Listen to m-" "And you won't? Dad you can fight this thing easily, but not wile your tied up." Hiccup didn't listen to his father for the second time today.

Stoick looked surprised even though his son was always stubborn. Hiccup would get killed if he stayed here much longer! Didn't he know that? The Dragon walked up to them slowly, before letting out a loud roar. Hiccup turned around quickly in surprise, and dodged a fire blast just in time, rolling on the ground after jumping.

Stoick was frozen as he saw his son shivering wile holding his arm that he realized must have gotten burned a bit. The Monsterous Nightmare stalked forward, and for once in his life, Stoick was to Terrified to speak.

Hiccup looked up, holding his arm wile brushing dirt off of his face. He made eye contact with the Monsterious Nightmare, and saw an odd emotion presant. As he got closer, and Hiccup didn't move, it seemed _curious_ as to why Hiccup wasn't fighting. Hiccup backed up, and reached for his dagur, before realizing he had dropped it.

Hiccups eyes widened, and the Monsterious Nightmare moved his head forward quickly. He flinched, awaiting a bite, but instead, felt a warm breath sniffing his arm and shoulders. "Wh-wh-what." Hiccups voice was beyond shocked, and seemed a little choked. He was frozen in both fear for his life, and confusion as to why the dragon didn't fight a vulnerable target.

Stoick recovered from his shock, and was about to call out to his son, before seeing the dragon lunge at his boy. "Hiccup!" He shouted, but was ignored. Rather than seeing the unthinkable though, all he saw was a shocked, scared, and confused Hiccup being... _observed_ by a huge beast, rather than hurt.

"What the..." His voice trailed off, and he stayed silent for fear of upsetting the beast. It's snout trailed over Hiccups burned arm. Hiccup flinched at the touch, and his eyes widened in fear that he'd upset the Monsterious Nightmare. Instead though, the dragon pushed against his Stomach, causing a loud laugh to escape Hiccup. Aperantly he was ticklish.

"Why isn't it attacking him?" Stoick wondered outloud as Hiccup stopped laughing and pushed the Nightmare away, putting on a serious face wile mumbling something that sounded like "We're not supposed to have fun with dragons. Leave me alone." The Monsterious Nightmare just looked more curious and used his Tallons to pull slightly at Hiccups clothing.

A shining object caught Stoicks attention, and he realized Hiccup had dropped his only weapon. Stoick new that the Monsterious Nightmare liked a croud and attention. It showed off it's ferosity infront of people. Maybe it wasn't acting quickly because Hiccup had no weapon and there was no croud? But that didn't explain the observent behavior and carefull touch. All dragons were ferocious beasts in the end, it was there nature. Was it just Hiccup who was different? Of all the days Stoick didn't have his axe with him so he could just cut the vines himself.

As he kept his eyes on his son, A distant memory caught Stoicks attention. His wife. "Stop, you'll only make it worse!" She had shouted to so many people, and no one listened to her. She had died protecting Hiccup from a dragon, yet she always seemed to have a different alternative than fighting the dragons. Hiccup looked and acted like his mother. Maybe he had a part of that alternative thought process in him?

No that was impossible. All his life Hiccup tried to kill a dragon with his machines. He was trying to push the Nightmare away saying Vikings didn't interact with Dragons. He'd even made a threat or two witch Stoick wanted him to stop doing because his position under the dragons tallons over him, but the beast continued on with curiosity.

"Hey! Wh-what are you d-doing? If you don't want to hurt me then why in Thors name are you still here? And your terring my shirt." Hiccup said, trying to figure out what the dragon was wanting. He looked to his dad with wide confused eyes. His looked seemed to say 'What do I do?' and for once in his life, Stoick had absolutly no clue.

"Hiccup I..." Stoick kept a low voice, before the Monsterious Nightmare turned and walked towards him. It started sniffing him to, but Stoick pulled at the vines attempting to hit it's snout. This only angered the Nightmare. It started drawing in a breath to blow out fire, but before it could fire, Stoick heard a younge shout.

"No!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing the dragons horns. The Monsterious Nightmare pushed against him and Hiccup couldn't push against it. After he had hardly any strength left, Hiccup resorted to holding it's horns on the ground. The dragon, surprising him and Stoick, calmed down with it's tounge out, seeming to love the soft dirt and grass under his chin and face.

"Hiccup, you need to get out of here. More dragons will be here soon. It's almost midnight. You need to get help." Stoick told his son who was still holding the dazed dragon. "But dad if I do that, you'll be defensless and if you fight it wile tied up and no ones here to distract it..." Hiccup trailed off, not taking his eyes off the dragon below him.

"Besides, if he was going to hurt me, why hasn't he? I don't know what's going on but I know this. If I can stand between you and this dragon wile keeping both of us from being fried, i'm not leaving you. I know i'm not a good fighter, and I probably won't ever be as strong or brave or heroic as you are, but I can handle this. I know I can. Let me protect you for once." Hiccup refused to make eye contact, expecting his dad to be annoyed or disapointed in him for disobeying once again.

Stoicks expression wasn't harsh or irritated though. If only Hiccup would look up to see it. The cheif was surprised, seemingly sad at his sons completely none confident voice, and had a softer expression than he'd ever had hearing how much Hiccup wanted to protect his dad despite his differences and challenges as far as striength went.

"Very well, if you can keep this dragon calm, then maybe we _can_ find a way out of this." Stoick himself was surprised by his response, but didn't regret it. Hiccup though, had a different expression. His head shot up as he held onto the Nightmare, and his eyes seemed to be filled with confusion. "What did you just say?" He asked sounding bewildered.

Stoick raised an eyebrow as he still tried to get out of his trap even though it was no use. "What? You can hold the dragon down, so we don't need someone else to chase it off." He said, sounding confused. "Well yeah b-but-I mean- aren't you, you know...afraid i'll mess it up and get us both killed? Who's to say he won't be mad after getting up? I can't stop a flaming reptile!" Hiccups voice became stubborn as he grabbed his arm with one hand as a guest of wind stung his burn.

Stoick did think about his sons words, and considered the fact they had no idea when the Nightmare was preparing to strike, but something about his sons lack of confidence in himself, and the fact he thought he'd get them killed seemed to stryke something in Stoicks mind. _How will he ever be cheif if he feels like that? He has to learn to controle the village, not fall because opinions of the public_. As he thought, a rair wave of guilt washed over Stoick as he realized he was one of those people constanty putting down his son.

Gods, how much being tied up next to A living furnace being held down by your thin none confident son made you think about stuff. Stoick didn't normally think about stuff like that. He was always, well, stoic. Now that he did think though, he remembered quiet a few things he regretted. He hadn't listened to his wife either, and after that night...it was always to late to apolagize, and now he'd never have the chance. Maybe he could listen to his son more to make up for it? Seeing Hiccup interact with this dragon reminded him of her, and Valka always had something about her that broke his walls and make him guilty or self concious about his decisions. Hiccup was a lot like her apparently.

"Hiccup your right, you need to be here because I can't defend myself tied up. I need your help, and i'm counting on you." Stoick needed to keep them both safe, and his son knew how. Hiccups eyes widened at this and he didn't know rather to smile or look confused, so he settled for keeping his eyes on the Nightmare. "B-but, I don't know how to help." His voice was quiet and steel.

Maybe Stoick could help. He hated dragons to no end, but he remembered his wife once grabbed a worriers axe to stop him from hurting a Monsterious Nightmare. Rather than fighting back, the dragon had flown away, not even snarling at her. Maybe this Nighmare was the same way? Maybe it was the same dragon.

Stoick sighed and looked to his son. "Hiccup...th-there's something I need to tell you." He paused as Hiccup looked up at him. The boy let go of the dragon at his fathers very different tone, and the Nightmare decided to get up. Hiccup flinched back, and Stoick grabbed the boy as Hiccup fell into his arms. Rather than attacking though, the Nightmare looked into the trees, seeming to hear something walking nearby.

The sound got loud enough for Hiccup to hear it. "D-Dad, I don't think we're alone." He said, peering into the forest. He tried to stand, but Stoick kept a grip on his shirt despite the pain in his hand because the tight vines around him. Hiccup couldn't be confused though as A Deadly Nadder jumped out of the tree's, spines ready to shoot.

The Nightmare flamed up, but not at Hiccup and Stoick. No, he snarled at the Deadly Nadder, opeaning his wings to block the sight of two vulnurable vikings behind him. All father and son could do, was watch.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So I really have no idea why I decided to write this, but i'm good at making parody's to songs for my family so I thought maybe I'd be good at making something that sort of fit the events of Httyd 1 but had it's own plot. Your all amazing fellow dragon riders, please keep reading, and don't worry, i'm not abandoning Trust after night falls, fighter, or 100 fan shots, just not writing them as much, but 100 fan shots will be updated real soon I promiss.**


	2. Thanks Toothless

**(A/N) So I'm writing a few chapter before actually posting. Here's chapter two of Winged Allies, might change that title later though. Your all amazing, and please review! Stoick may seem a little OC and maybe Hiccup to, but that's because they havn't really talked or listened to the other till now, so it's gonna change there train of thought a bit.**

"Dad what are we going to do?" Hiccup asked, his dad having a death grip on his sleeve. "I-I I'll think o-of something. You can't go get help, that Nadders to fast, and we can't cut these vines." Stoick cursed his stuttering, but he was more focused on fighting his trap to hold Hiccup so he didn't do something crazy.

The Deadly Nadder saw Stoick and Hiccup. It saw Hiccup cutting the vines, and cursed the boys weapon. The dragon lunged at them, but never made a blow. It growled ferociouslt as the Nightmare flamed up, pushing it to it's side.

Hiccups eyes widened at the same time as his dads. "D-Did he just..." He trailed off. "I don't know anymore." Stoick was confused as well. Another attack couldn't get thorough, as the Nightmare took the Deadly Nadders tail spine to it's leg. "No." Hiccups voice was quiet. If the Nightmare was down then...

A loud roar echoed thorought the air, and suddenly a large black dragon landed near Hiccup and Stoick. "That roar must've been the Monsterious Nightmares distress call." Hiccup said to himself as Stoick nodded. They observed the dragon who was protecting the Nightmare, and realization suddenly struck them.

"Night Fury." Stoicks voice was stunned, along with his sons expression. The Night Fury made the Nadder run off with one blast, before it turned around to smell the Nightmare. He roared, but not with anger. He sounded...sympathetic.

"I thought dragons couldn't feels sympathy. Then again, I didn't know they could be curious without killing either." Stoick was now talking to himself. This had to be some crazy dream. Suddenly the Night Fury lifted his head, before looking at Hiccup and Stoick with anger.

Once he had walked maybe five steps towards father and son, the Nightmare raised his head roaring. The Night Fury turned around, and the two dragons seemed to be in conversation.

 _What do you mean this boy didn't attack you? He's a viking!_ The Night fury roared in Dragoneese. _He smelled like a woman who once saved me from an attacker. He looks like her to. He didn't fight me. He dropped his weapon, and lay under me without anger. He was afraid, but didn't attack. I've never seen a viking do that._ The Nightmare protested. _So he dropped his only weapon instead of hurting you?_ Now the Night Fury was confused. _Yes! He used it to cut his dad free of his trap, but when I attacked, and pinned him down, the boys Dagur was far away. If he was going to hurt me with it, he wouldv'e been holding it tighter. I could tell he had no intentions of wanting to fight. He was just scared, just like we are when we're trapped._

Hiccup and Stoick watched the two dragons seeming to talk to each other, wile forgetting the thick vines around Stoick for a bit. After they finished within a few minutes, the Night Furys mood changed from angry to curious in an instant. He walked closer to Hiccup and Stoick, with wide pupils.

Stoick fought his trap, but the Night Fury roared at him, making him stop. He was stubborn, not stupid. Hiccup didn't back into his dad like he did before though. Instead, he looked just as curious as the dragons. The Night Fury sniffed him, then turned to his friend, roaring worriedly.

"He needs help. You can't remove that spine." Hiccup said to himself. The dragon nodded, then opeaned his mouth to reveal.."Toothless? I couldv'e sworn you had-" The dragon showed his teeth, then retracted them again. "Oh..." Hiccup smiled at his discovery, and the Night Fury sat up like he was.

"What is he doing?" Stoick asked, holding onto his son. The Night Fury seemed to mimic Hiccups smile with no teeth. "What? H-He's.." "Smiling?" Stoick finished his son. "Dad..if this dragon isn't threatening us, then don't we owe it to him to remove that Nadder spine? You always told me vikings fight and don't surrender. Only our enemy's will drop there weapons and give in. Dragons breethe fire and show there teeth in battle, but this ones doing the exact oposite. The Nightmare protected us." Hiccup looked down at his hands.

Stoick was about to say that it was a crazy idea, but then he saw his sons expression. The boy looked upset, and he seemed to be expecting something harsh.

 _"But aren't you afraid i'll mess it up?"_

 _Stoick could help._

 _"Hiccup there's something I need to tell you."_

 _He was interupted before telling his son about his mothers opinions about the war._

Stoick remembered earlier that night, and sighed. He was trapped, and Hiccup was stubborn. Maybe he could let his son have the ideas, just once. He didn't know why he felt this way, the past few events, seeing his son, thinking about his wife, he just felt the need to act more like a father with Hiccup. Something that if he thought about it, he lacked.

"Alright, but only if your sure it won't hurt us." Stoick sounded unsure, but he agreed. Hiccup looked up, once again surprised, before nodding. He ran to the Nightmare, and quickly pulled the spine out. The dragon roared in surprise. The Night Fury ran over, and suddenly had Hiccup under him. "Son!" Stoick shouted, but what he saw was something he couldn't believe. The Night Fury was nuzzling Hiccups Stomach and under his arms causing him to laugh.

"St-stop, I-I..I can't b-brea-" Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. He fought as hard as he could to get up, but the Night Fury just made his laughing sound, continuing to nuzzle Hiccup. Suddenly, the dragon started using his two front paws to bat at Hiccup. The boy under him started swinging as well, talking nonsence.

The Night Fury seemed to get bored, and dropped his head on Hiccup, causing the boy to lay flat wile growning. Stoick couldn't help but smile, it was funny, and it was his son having a ton of fun. The Night Fury started licking Hiccup, causing the boy to make disgusted sounds, and the boy got up, wiping saliva off of himself. "Useless reptile." He said, only causing the Night fury to use his tail to wack the boy, making him fall into a pile of dirt.

Stoick couldn't contain it. He let out a loud laugh as Hiccup fell. He covered his mouth, but it was to late. Hiccup sat up looking at him, the Night Fury having the same expression. "It's not funny!" Hiccup shouted stubbornly. "Your right, it's not." Stoick held up his hands as much as he could with the vines, but couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, the Monsterious Nightmare walked towards him. Stoick put on a serious expression and held up his fist. The dragon, on the other hand, pushed his head against Stoicks hand, telling him to lower it. "I must be crazy but..why do you want me to be still?" The Nightmare simply used his teeth to cut the vines as soon as Stoick was still.

The viking cheifs first instinct was to fight, but then he remembered he'd be dead if it wasn't for this dragon. Vikings were strong and feirce, but as cheif, Stoick didn't fight just to fight, at least he tried not to, it didn't make him look like who he tried to be. He refused to say thank you, but instead looked up to the still night sky. There weren't any raids tonight, so he didn't have to be on Berk at this particular time.

Suddenly, he heard Hiccup hiss in pain, and looked to see his son holding his arm. The Night Fury seemed sorry for something, and he licked Hiccups arm gently. The boy seemed to calm instantly, as if the Night Fury saliva felt helped. Suddenly a large guest of wind blew in, causing Hiccup to shiver at the cold, frosty air. Stoick was about to walk over to help his son, but the Nightmare flamed up, laying between Hiccup and Stoick, wile the Night Fury curled up around the boy, his tail acting as protection from anything around.

"What the." Hiccups expression grew soft. He hadn't had someone protect and hold him because simple cold since...he couldn't even remember. He was unsure of what to do, so he looked to his dad. Stoick was at a loss for words, seeing A dragon acting like this, it was so foreign to him.

"Dad, why are these dragons so different than the ones we've seen? Have you ever seen a dragon not attack someone? Has there ever been someone who didn't fight a dragon and it didn't fight them?" Hiccup asked. Stoick sighed. "Actually, I wanted to tell you about that before."

Hiccup looked confused, but the Night Fury seemed to sense Stoick was uncomortable. He used his tail to pull the cheif toward himself and Hiccup. "Gods I hope no ones out in the forest." Stoick mumbled. He looked to his son who had curiosity filled eyes.

"Hiccup, your not the only person i've known who tried to do something other than fighting dragons." Stoick inhailed deeply. "Wh-when you were a baby, your mother...she would say stuff like the dragons meant no harm, and we were only making it worse. No one listened, and the fights continued. She was the only person with that opinion. One night she protected you from a dragon, and the dragon set the house on fire. I had to save you, but it took her. I never got to figure out why she had a different opinion, and I swore revenge on every dragon I met. Maybe, with you, I can figure out what she meant though. We always said dragons could only be killed. I said the best thing someone could do was get stronger. I've been proven wrong though. You didn't kill a dragon, sure, but you...this." Stoick gesture to the Monsterious Nightmare and the Night Fury.

He stayed quiet for a moment, looking to Hiccup who seemed to find his own hands the most intresting things in the world. Stoick took another breathe and continued. "I'm just afraid the same thing will happen to you. It's why I don't ever want you getting into trouble Hiccup. Your my only family, my son, and...i've been trying to be a father." He finished, wile wrapping an arm around Hiccup. He could only imagine what his boy must be thinking.

"Dad, the more we kill, the more come. But...maybe there _could_ be an alturnative to fighting them. Think about it. We didn't fight the Nightmare, so it told the Night Fury not to fight, and it listened. If that can keep going on, then being allies with a few dragons, could lead to more and more not fighting us. Maybe they could even help us find the nest. Just think about it. The more dragons that don't want to fight, the less people have go thorough the same thing you went thorough. Less people could fall to dragons, because they'd be protecting us. We didn't hurt the Monsterious Nightmare or Night Fury, so they protected us from the Deadly Nadder. Imagine if Berk had certain dragons on it's side. We'd have advantages and more protection. We could save more people, and fight in both land and air." Hiccup went on about his idea, and for once in his life, Stoick listened.

"Hiccup, I would love to protect more people, but we have no idea how many dragons will help. And no in the village saw what we saw. What if the other dragons attack?" Stoick sounded concerned. "Well, we do have a Night Fury on our side, so that helps in battle against dragons that don't listen if things went down hill." Hiccup look to his dad with a detirmined expression, and Stoick couldn't help but smile as the Night Fury had the exact same expression.

"I don't know Hiccup. Vikings and dragons have been enemy's for so long." As Stoick said this, the Monsterious Nightmare licked the side of his face as if encuraging him. Stoick had a disgusted face, and no matter how hard he tried, Hiccup couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hey!" Stoick sounded defnesive. "I-I'm sorry but the look...I just can't get it out of my head." The Night Fury gave his own laugh as well.

"Aw come here!" Stoick sounded forcefull like he was punishing someone, and he picked his son up. "Hey!" Hiccup shouted, hanging upside down. "Put me down!" "But it's funny." Stoick said in an irritating tone. "No it's not! I'm sorry I laughed!" Hiccup tried to escape but he couldn't. Finally Stoick flipped is son right side up, and was holding Hiccup off the ground.

Hiccup looked to his father, and his smile turned to one of longing and confusion. Stoick looked surprised and confused as well. How long had it been since they were this close? "D-Dad I..." Hiccup had no words, and neither did Stoick. He never realized how good it felt being this close to, and just having fun with, his son. Hiccup had been a Toddler when he'd last had a moment like this with him.

No one was around, and it wasn't like Hiccup talked to anyone, so Stoick did something he never did. He kneeled down, embracing his son in one quick movement. "I'm sorry I havn't done this." He whispered, as Hiccup tried to wrap his arms around him, only able to hold onto his dads shoulders. "It's fine dad thank you." Hiccup lay his cheek against his dads coat before looking to the Night Fury. "Thanks Toothless." He whispered as quietly as he could, and Toothless simply wrapped his tail around the two, wile the Monsterious Nightmare sheilded them from the midnight cold.

 **(A/N) Hey Guys, please review and follow if you like it. Your amazing!**


	3. Flight

**(A/N) Hey guys! Wow, i'm like really into this story. Please review.**

Hiccup and Stoick sat the way they were for nearly an hour, discussing different ideas about the dragons. "Maybe they could even help with more than fighting. Watch. Toothless, can you cut down that tree?" Hiccup gestured to the dragon wile showing him something he wrote in his jurnal. Toothless smiled and ran over to said tree, pulling it out of the ground and laying it infront of Hiccup. They'd been working on this until Toothless figured out what A picture was.

"If this isn't a dream, then I have a feeling things are going to be changing a little." Stoick said, scratching Toothless. A lot had happened in the past hour or so that made Stoick trust Toothless. For one, Toothless and the Night Mare had protected him and Hiccup from three different dragon, two of them adding to the circle of wings around them. A Gronkle and Terrible Terror found it peacefull to lay beside father and son. The Gronkle seemed to stand watch, why as the Terrible Terror had curled up in Stoicks lap.

The cheif didn't like it at first, but couldn't help but treat the dragon like a dog. Another thing that changed his train of thought, was when a rockslide almost happened. It would have destroyed the Vikings logging path not to far away, but with Hiccups gestures, Toothless and the other three dragons had made sure nothing happened all the wile staying invisible to any other viking around.

It was at least two hours past midnight, and Hiccup and Stoick were getting tired. "We should head back home." Stoick said. "What about Toothless and Spark?" Spark was the Monsterious Nightmare. "Eh...they can hide out somewhere? I know a cove on Ravens point that no one ever visits." Stoick said smiling.

Hiccup explained how to get to the cove, and Toothless told the other dragons where to go. Rather than flying there himself though, Toothless stayed put. "Toothless, you need to go." "He's right dragon, just until we can explain you to the others." Stoick agreed. Toothless looked defiant and grabbed the collar of Hiccups shirt, lifting him up. "What the, put me down!" Hiccup shouted.

The dragon did put Hiccup down, before he bowed his head next to him. "What is he doing?" "I think he wants us to fly." Hiccup said in aw, marveling the dragons intelligence. "Sorry Hiccup, but i'm not flying on a living furnace." Before Stoick could say anything else, Spark suddenly hit his feat with his tail, causing the man to land against his back.

"I don't think there leaving till we try." Hiccup smirked. "I-Augh, will you come home after wards?" Hiccup nodded. "Alright, but stay right by me. I see anything un safe going on, and i'm not trusting these dragons with anything." Stoick pointed to Toothless. Toothless nodded in understanding, before both dragons grabbed there riders, throwing them on there backs.

"Alright just A li-" Stoick was cut off as both dragons took to the sky. "Woo-hoo!" Hiccup shouted, as they flew to high to be seen by anyone. Stoick seemed like he was having trouble keeping his dinner down. "Hiccup! I said a _safe_ ride!" Stoick shouted. "Aw common dad, it's fine!" Hiccup shouted, seeming to be having the time of his life. "Why in the name of Thor did I agree to this!" Stoick shouted, as they flew over Berk sleeping.

No one saw them, and Stoicks facial expression went from one of anger to one of wonder. He looked at his village. Everyone was safe in there homes. People were on watch, and houses were being fixed. Other than the occasionall broken house or fight, everyone was at peace. Stoick didn't have to be in one place worrying about another. It was all there, he could see it all. His village and his people, safe. It was a good feeling.

"Wow." Hiccup breethed, looking over everything. "This is amazing." Stoick looked to his son who looked content. He didn't look like he had gotten out of a fight. He didn't look stubborn. He didn't seem to care that he didn't fit in, and he didn't look upset. He just looked at peace and calm. Stoick had never seen the calm happiness Hiccup portrayed in his son before. Not until now.

"Hiccup." Stoick started. "Yes?" Hiccup looked to his dad smiling. "Um...thank you. Thanks for..how do I put this...not fighting? I wouldv'e never been able to see this if it wasn't for you." Hiccup looked down at the village smiling. "Your welcome dad. It means a lot comming from you." His smile grew, and Stoick saw a shining look in his eyes. Hiccup really was happy, and he was being himself.

An hour or so past, and stars started leaving the sky. "Common, lets get to the cove so we can go home." Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded, patting Toothless' head wile Spark followed. _How does he controle that dragon so well? I don't get how he's able to fly a Night Fury of all dragons with such ease._ Stoick thought as they landed in the cove.

The Gronkle, Terrible Terror, Toothless and Spark all stayed safely hidden in the cove with plenty of room, and a pond for fishing, wile Hiccup and Stoick walked home. "Hey dad?" Hiccup asked as they opeaned the door. "Yes?" "Thank you. Thanks for not being upset that I wanted to help that dragon rather than fight it." "Hiccup, I did highly disagree with it at first, but that was before I saw everything from the back of Spark. We're going to do something to help them." Stoick would never admit it, but he had bonded with Spark, and now didn't want to let him go.

Hiccup smiled at this, before entering there house. It would only be a few hours before sunrise, so Hiccup and Stoick decided to try and get some sleep. "Goodnight Hiccup." "Goodnight dad." And once again, they seperated, but only after doing yet another thing they never did.

Hiccup and Stoick went from never making eye contact, to talking and wishing the other goodnight in mere hours. Those dragons really were something, and there was so much to come. Hopefully they'd be prepaired.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So I got the idea for this short chapter wile thinking of the episode how to pick your dragon in ROB. Please leave a review, and wow 3 chapters in 1 day, that's A record for me. I really would love reveiws just to see if you guys like this. Also I know it may be a little rushed, but that's because ideas come so quickly. I don't know how many chapters long this will be, but I know how the middle is and how it will end unlike alot of my stories. Your amazing!**


	4. Dragon Training

**(A/N) Astrid and the other kids in this chapter! Along with a certain Zippleback we all either love or are annoyed by. R &R please.**

Hiccup woke up a few hours after falling asleep. He stretched and remembered everything that had happened the night before. "The Night Fury." He said to himself, quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed. Hiccup grabbed his fur coat and jurnal, before heading outside.

As Hiccup was walking thorough the village, he couldn't get Toothless out of his mind. As usual, people looked down at him with disapointment and rude comments, but for once Hiccup was able to smile thorough it. He knew last night wasn't a dream because the burn on his arm.

 _Even if it was only a one time thing, I can't believe how much me and dad talked last night. And it wasn't even about fighting, it was the oposite of fighting. Who knew my mother didn't like fighting either?_ Hiccups thoughts ran thorough his mind as he entered the forge. He quickly grabbed a few swords, and went to sharpening.

"Hey there ya are Hiccup. Been wondering when you'd show up!" Gobbers voice was loud as he walked towards Hiccup seeing the boys smile. "Eh...what's got you in such a good mood? Not that I mind of course." The blacksmith asked. "Nothing Gobber, it's just..I guess you could put it as...me and my dad may have found a way to actually _talk_. It was probably a one time thing but still, he never acted like he did last night since as far as I can remember. I'm not going to go into detail, but you could say I had a good night for once." Hiccup smiled.

It was true, no bullying when he'd sneek into the forest, no disapointed scowl, Toothless made it to where he could be free. Free and Happy, and his dad didn't mind his differences for once.

Gobber smiled at the younge boys words and enthusiasm, but frowned as well. If only he didn't have a reason to long for a talk with his father. The war and stuff just made it hard for the cheif. "Alright, well i'd get to work, we have a lot of weapons to repair." Hiccup just nodded, using all of his striength to carry a heavy axe to the sharpening stone.

A few hours past buy, and Hiccup was thankfull him and Gobber had gotten a lot of the weapons sharpened. The ones that needed really good fixing were put to the side since they'd take longer to work on. Suddenly, Hiccup heard someone at the front counter. "Hey Gobber, can you help me with the balance on this?" Astrids voice sounded from the front of the forge.

"Sure thing Astrid, give it to Hiccup and he'll work on it, i've got a few things I need to go work on. Think you can work on things wile i'm out Hiccup?!" Gobber shouted to the back where Hiccup was drawing something. "O-Oh u-uh um, s-sure Gobber." Hiccup stuttered, looking towards Astrid, the girl who he thought to be the most beautifull person in the world.

"Sure you can handle it?" Astrid asked as she held her axe out to Hiccup. "Sure. It's just a balancing issue right? I could sharpen it to and fix this large crack." Hiccup looked over the axe, holding it in his hands.

Astrid looked slightly surprised. As far as she had heard, Hiccup couldn't even hold a sword, but he was moving her axe around easily. Sure he had to use both hands and couldn't really swing it, but with her smaller weapon, he seemed to find much ease in moving it. Everyone around the village also said he was dim and a mutton head, but when she saw him he sounded pretty smart.

Astrid shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts. "Alright, just be carefull with it." She said. "I will, I promiss." What was it with him today? He was smiling more than she'd ever seen, and his tone was light. He was actually okay to be around when he was like this. Unlike any other day where he was sarcastic and talking about stupid inventions. She did, in all honesty, believe the village was a bit harsh on him just because he was small, but she didn't say anything.

It took a bit, and Astrid watched to make sure Hiccup didn't mess up her axe. Evenually he handed it back to her, and Astrid felt it, seeing it was perfect. "Thanks Hiccup." She said, smiling at Hiccup who smiled back nodding. "Well, i've gotta go train, but I guess i'll see you later." Astrid ran off towards the forest.

After she left, Hiccup was a little dazed. He just couldn't ever get Astrid out of his head. She was perfect. Strong, feirce, beautifull, cool, strategic, everything he wasn't. If only he could be as good as her, then she might like him. That day would never come though. Hiccup sighed, going back to work.

Hiccup had finished a few more things in the forge, when he heard the sound of a Hiddeous Zippleback far in the distance. It was really quiet, and no one seemed to notice who was nearby, since they all had someone to talk to. Shortly after hearing the threatening roar, Hiccup determined the direction it came from. Not long before now, Astrid was heading in that exact direction, and the dragon sounded like it was disturbed, fighting, threatening. "Astrid." Hiccup put down his stuff and ran into the forest.

"Why would a dragon be out at this time? Could it have something to do with the dragons in the cove? And why is it just one species? Shouldn't there be more?" Hiccup spoke his thoughts to himself before he saw the figure of a Zippleback nearby and Astrids axe on the ground. "Oh no."

Astrid was knocked against a tree with a sore arm after taking on A Zippleback. "Dragons never raid alone, and it's the middle of the day. Why is this one here? If only I had my axe." Astrid breethed her words, pain creeping up her back as she swayed a little because her head acke. The Hiddious Zippleback slowly walked up to her, opening it's mouth to create gas. She close her eyes, awaiting the blow, but nothing came.

Astrid heard the dragon screach angrily, and she opeaned her eyes expecting another viking to protect her. Instead of someone she thought would come, she saw Hiccup holding the Zipplebacks head to the ground. The dragon continued thrashing and Hiccup seemed confused, like something he knew how to do didn't work. He thought on something, then decided to scratch the dragon under the chin.

Hiccup tried holding the Zipplebacks head down like he did spark, but it didn't work. Maybe that only worked for Monsterious Nightmares? Maybe he could try something he learned from Toothless? Hiccup smiled as he remembered something Toothless loved. He began scratching the Zippleback under the chin, and the dragon calmed down.

Astrid was at a loss for words as the dragon stood down after Hiccup scratched it's scales and dropped his knife. The dragon nudged him, making him fall with a groan. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, grabbing her axe. Shortly after she did this though, something she never thought possible happened. Was the dragon...tickling Hiccup?

Hiccup quickly got up soon after the Zippleback found out he was ticklish. He held out his hand, and the dragon moved into his touch without hesitation. "Hiccup?!" Astrid shouted in question. "Oh uh Astrid...Uh hi Astrid..um I uh.." Hiccup didn't know what to say. "How did you do that?" Hiccup was a bit taken back. He expected her to be mad at him for getting in the way or say something about how he was stupid for not fighting. But instead she sounded..curious, like she wanted to know more, and her voice was perked up, happy, not disappointed.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened, since I can't fight..." Hiccup trailed off as Astrid neared the dragon. The Zippleback started growling as soon as she aproached, and Hiccup knew the problem. "Um Astrid, if you don't want him to try and fry you, then you'll need to put your axe down." Astrid glared at him. "Don't be mad at the messenger." Hiccup gave an awkward laugh. Astrid didn't want to, but she was curious.

"How do I know it won't attack?" She asked with a harsh tone. "It's not hurting me." Hiccup shrugged. It was true, Hiccup was petting it and the Zippleback didn't seem to mind. "I don't know Hiccup, you have a habit of doing things that get you hurt." Astrid said, not releasing her axe. "Okay, it's fine, I think it'll let us leave without following." Hiccup said as he began walking away. Not a few feat later though, the Zippleback grabbed him and placed him infront of them.

"What?!" Hiccup shouted, before the dragon licked him. "Augh, you scratch there chin and suddenly they have a soft spot!" Hiccup sounded extreemly annoyed. Astrid tried to supress a smile as she remembered these were _dragons_ she was standing near. She wanted to kill them right now, but for some reason, she didn't.

"Astrid! I heard you yell, do you need help?!" Snotlout suddenly suddenly ran thorough the tree's, followed by the twins and Fishlegs. "What the?!" "Zippleback?" Tuffnut finished Snotlout. "Why I'm gonna-" "Snotlout no!" Astrid suddenly shouted, and everyone froze.

"What?!" "I said no. Hiccup has this one." For some reason, Astrid didn't want Hiccup to be pushed aside. Maybe if he could keep this dragon calm infront of them, Snotlout would see he was more than meats the eye and the village was being overly harsh on him.

Snotlout looked closer at the Zippleback, and he realized Hiccup was standing near it, with fear filled eyes. "No he doesn't, _I_ can take this dragon. Move it shrimp!" Snotlout yelled. He started stomping forward, but the Zippleback blasted him in the feat, making him back up with a yelp.

"Woah cool!" "That things like the master of explosions! Hey Hiccup, can you get it to blast Ruffnut!" Tuffnut asked as him and his sister marveled the dragon. Hiccup stepped back, then a smirk apeared on his face. "Actually, I think I can do better. Drop your spears and i'll show you." Hiccup said, looking to Astrid with a smile, but he frowned when he saw her arguing with Snotlout, not even paying attention.

The Twins obeyed, wanting to know what Hiccup could do. "Alright, now just reach out your hand-slowly-there you go, don't threaten him, let him know your a friend, Ruffnut you to." It took time and a few burns to his torso, but before long, Hiccup had the Twins and the Zippleback playing. Well, the Zippleback moved it's tail around wile the Twins dodged it along with small fire balls, but both Dragon and Vikings seemed to be having fun.

Fishlegs looked fascinated at Hiccups tactics, and he slowly walked over to Hiccup. "Hey uh, do you think you can show me how you did that? Made the dragons not try to, well, eat them I mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"I-I guess, though I think the Zippleback's busy at the moment." Hiccup gestured to the dragon. "Yeah Barf!" Ruffnut shouted, hugging the dragon after he wacked Tuffnut. "No! Belch spark!" Suddenly the head that sparked caused an explosion right under Ruffnuts feat that she narrowly avoided because 'Barf'.

"Wait..you guys named it?" Hiccup asked confused. "Yeah! We had to call it something!" Ruffnut said laughing as she lay on the dragons wing like she was sun bathing. "This is the coolest dragon ever Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Wait, now hold on just a second-" "Do you think you could train me a dragon?" "Fishlegs I didn't-" "You know, i'm curious as to what dragon would like me." Astrid smirked. "B-But I-" "Why is everyone listening to Fishbone?! He's the village runt! Don't listen to him! You should listen to me! The real fighter!" Snotlout yelled. "Snotlout, I have to say it, I'd rather be training a dragon than fighting it." Fishlegs argued.

"Fishlegs I didn't train a dragon! You can't train a dragon!" Hiccup shouted. Sure he could keep one tame, but training it? It was crazy! "But you trained Barf and Belch." Tuffnut jumped off his side, Belch, and landed by Hiccup. "No I didn't! I just kept him tame so you guys would have fun with him rather than beat me up!" The words slipped and Hiccup suddenly felt extreemly small.

"N-never mind. M-maybe some other time. J-just- I have to go to the forge." Hiccup looked down. He started running, but Ruffnut grabbed his arm. "But, where will we keep Barf and Belch?" Tuffnut frowned. "Yeah Hiccup. _Barch_ will get killed! I know we hate the dragons, but I don't hate this one. I can't!" Tuffnut grabbed Hiccups same wrist Ruffnut was holding.

"Guys I don't know. I-I can't pull something like training a dragon off. It's a crazy idea. I mean, we could tame a few to keep them on our side, but training them to be like a pet? To be a part of us in general? A companion? A friend? Make them stay put? I don't think I of all people could, it's not there nature." Hiccup said, but the Twins wouldn't let go.

"We can't let the others kill our dragon!" Ruffnut shouted defiantly. "It's not _your_ dragon." Astrid pointed out. "Sure it is, we trained it." Tuffnut cut in. "You didn't _train_ it." Snotlout snapped. "Yeah, Hiccup did." Fishlegs added. "No I didn't!" Everyone was bickering wile Hiccup tried to stay as far away from Snotlout as possible.

As everyone was talking, footsteps were suddenly heard in the bushes. "Sh, what's that?" Astrid asked, shutting everyone up. "Who's there?!" An older Viking shouted not to far. "Hiccup, he's gonna kill our dragon." Ruffnut said, sounded really upsey. "I-Augh, okay this way." Hiccup said as he started running. "Barf, get your tail over here." "You to Belch." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said to there dragon, who followed.

They ran thorough the forest, and before long, Hiccup led them to a small rock formation. The color of the rocks, and small opeaning, made it hard to tell it had an entrance from a distance. "In here." He said, leading the dragon in.

"Wow." Fishlegs said in aw, looking around at small crystals in the walls. "Woah, Hiccup how did you find this place?" Astrid asked, walking up to him. "I uh...Well I know a lot of hidden places." Hiccup looked to Snotlout who still looked mad. "Why?" Astrid asked, before she saw the Twins and Snotlout looking away, almost ashamed. "Wait, you guys?..." "Yeah but...we just prank him, it's Snotlout who chases him!" Ruffnut became defensive.

"What?! No I don't! Well, only sometimes...but I don't hurt him that bad!" Snotlout said glaring at Ruffnut. "Besides, Tuffnut's the one who messes up all his stuff when Useless tries to make something stupid!" "Do not! My pranks do!" Pretty soon the Twins and Snotlout were in a full on fight wile Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs stayed back.

"Augh, hey uh...Barch? Think you can..." Fishlegs gestured to the Twins, and surprisingly, the dragon seemed to get the point, and grabbed the twins wile holding them up. "Ow." They both said, before continuing to air fight.

"Wow, they actually got it." Astrid said. "So what!?" Snotlout shouted. "Shut up Snotlout!" Astrid shouted back, glaring at the teen. Hiccup backed up at her tone, but he wound up bumping into Fishlegs. "Oh uh-s-sorry." Hiccup said as they both stood up after falling. "Nah it's fine. So...about me getting to train A dragon?" Hiccup sighed, why did Fishlegs find so much intrest in this.

Before he could think much more on it, the roar of A Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, Spark, Terrible Terror, a new Monsterous Nightmare, and Toothless was heard nearby. "What the...Toothless?!" Hiccup shouted as the Night Fury entered into the cave, making everyone freeze in shock.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Please review and tell me how you liked 'Dragon training'. I'm not neccesarilly following the movies plot, because this is before the expidition to find the dragons nest and stuff. I'm not planning on having the dragon killing scene, because Stoick bonded with A dragon already. So this is my version of dragon training. I am going to tell you this story isn't going to be all this fun and games, it will have it's more intense and T rated worthy parts later on, but for right now, it's just the beggining of how people started agreeing with Hiccup or disagreeing with Stoick, before more intense things come along. Your amazing!**


	5. Tending to wounds

**(A/N) Hey readers! In this chapter we get introduced to a certain loving Gronkle, and hear a past about a crazy guy Twin thanks to Fishlegs wile tending to Hiccups wounds. I decided to answer what reviews I do have on previous chapters, so here are my answers to them.**

 **Guest Johnathen:** _ **Thank you for liking my story so far, and to answer your question how will Hiccup and Astrid fall in love? Well Hiccup already likes Astrid, and this chapter we have her complimenting him a bit. I'm not going to say everything because I have to think thorough ideas, but there will be I guess you could call it fluff between them after Hiccup gets really hurt wile helping her.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Thank you for liking this so far, reading, and telling me about your opinion about my different way of befriending dragons so far. Your amazing!**_

 **The Outsider in the Void:** _ **Thank you for finding my story heartwarming. I do try to capture the mood of HTTYD but also put my own spin on things. I do try to work on learning spelling and grammer everyday so i'm getting better at it. I'm glad you find this incredible, and I hope you like future chapters.**_

 **Lets read!**

"Hiccup, care to explain?!" Astrid shouted hearing Hiccup call the Night Fury Toothless as dragons crouded into there hiding spot. "I'll explain everything, but lets get further into the cave incase someone heard us." Hiccup said, gesturing for Toothless and the dragons to follow him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed no problem because they wanted there dragon safe. Everyone else was hesitant, but eventually followed.

Deeper in the cave, Barch and the Twins were 'playing' again, wile the others tried to stay away from the dragons. "Wow! There's so many dragons and we're not dead yet! How's this possible?" Fishlegs said, wanted to touch the Night Fury that stood protectivly around Hiccup. "Well Fishlegs, I could show you if you want." Hiccup said, feeling safe against them disagreeing and hurting him since he had Toothless for the confidence.

"Really?! Wait but, witch one would like me? The Twins love the Zippleback for obvious reasons, but I don't know witch one would fit me. Dragons are fast creatures that breath fire! I'm a stay-on-the-ground-and-study-my-surroundings kind of guy." Fishlegs stated. Hiccup thought for a moment then remembered one dragon that was very observent and curious, but also skidish and slower than others.

Before Hiccup could say anything, the Gronkle hovered over to him, wanting to be scratched. "There you go." Hiccup smiled, scratching the dragons rough scails. "Woah, c-can I..." Hiccup gestured to the dragon as Fishlegs reached out his hand. The Gronkle growled, biting at Fishlegs who backed up. "Woah!" Hiccup shouted grabbing the dragon, getting a bite on his arm in the process that bled a bit.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs wanted to help, but was scared. Hiccup grabbed his arm, but shook his head, trying to forget the pain. "F-Fishlegs, d-do you have A w-weapon on you?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs nodded, grabbing his spear hammer that was hidden in his jacket against his back. The Gronkle growled again.

"That's what it was that scared i-it. If you put it d-down, i-i'm sure the Gronkle will settle d-down to." Hiccup said with a half smile, holding his arm. "But Hiccup, you just got bit by a _Gronkle_. Jaw striength 8? Don't you read? Of course you do your an inventer, so why are you still trying?" Fishlegs asked. Everyone else looked at Hiccup to, curious for his answer.

Hiccup just shrugged. "I-I'm stubborn as my dad." He said simply, standing strait wile still aplying pressure to his arm. Everyone was a little taken back by this, exept Snotlout who just rolled his eyes at the attention Hiccup was getting.

"Hiccup, you may not be strong, but i'll tell you this, you know how to take pain easily." Astrid said, brushing her bangs aside and folding her arms. "Thanks, I think." Hiccup smiled wile Astrid simply nodded.

"Yeah, I mean sure your not muscular or strong or a fighter-but you can get a _dragon_ to like you." Tuffnut said, walking to Hiccup. "Your crazy! But since when is that such a bad thing?" Ruffnut added in, petting her side of Barch.

"Oh comon guys! Have you forgotten who your _complimenting_?! This is _Hiccup_ we're talking about!" Snotlout said, walking towards them. "Maybe he wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have the confidence of a worm thanks to people like you Snotlout." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and walked to the corner. Hiccup looked down, expecting someone else to get mad at him. But a punch or rude comment never came. "So, about that Gronkle?" Fishlegs said, placing A hand on Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup smiled, before nodding his head to Fishlegs' hammer. It took A bit, but Fishlegs set down the hammer with a lot of hesitation. Now he was vulnerable.

Hiccup smiled, and walked towards the Gronkle with a hand out. Toothless stayed by him, sniffing the boys injured arm that Hiccup just ignored. Didn't he worry about infection?

The Gronkle Snorted, and bit at Hiccup again. Hiccup, prepaired for this, jumped back, saying soothing words. He didn't know why, but after training Toothless, it seemed easier to understand dragons. Maybe it was because he went on a flight with one?

The Gronkle listened carefully to Hiccup, stepping closer cautiously. "There you go uh.." "Meatlug." "What Fishlegs?" "That should be his name, Meatlug!" Fishlegs said smiling. Hiccup smiled to at the name. "Alright, _Meatlug_ , I think you'd like Fishlegs. He's smart, strong, and is facinated with dragons. Maybe you could teach him a thing or to. Help him out?" Fishlegs and Hiccup smiled as Meatlug cocked his head to the side, aperantly liking the compliments he got.

"Y-Yeah! You could teach me, a-and i'd teach you to. I could learn a lot from a flying _dragon_." Fishlegs said. It was working. Meatlug took in the comliments, and seemed to admire the fact Fishlegs wanted to teach him to.

They got closer, the room went quiet, not wanting to disturb the dragon and hurt Fishlegs. A few more steps, and the Gronkle put it's head against Fishlegs' hand, making a soft sound in it's throat. "Wow! Who knew he could be so docile? And his skin feels inpenitrable! Like armor! Wow, your a tough boy that's for sure!" Fishlegs said, starting to laugh in exitment.

Hiccup smiled as Fishlegs examined Meatlugs structure time and time again, wile Ruffnut and Tuffnut lay against there side of Barch, telling stories the dragon seemed intrested in. Yesterday, he went from his dad not listening to him, to hugging him. Today, Fishlegs was calling him smart, Astrid was paying attention to him, Snotlout wasn't beating him up, and the Twins acted like they rellied on him.

Hiccup looked to the front of the cave and realized it was around noon by the possition of the sun. "Guys, i've gotta go back to the forge or my dads gonna be upset." Hiccup said, looking nervous. "But what about the dragons?" The Twins asked. "Toothless can take them somewhere safe." Hiccup smiled scratching his dragon.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked, walking up to him. "Yeah! Watch this. Toothless, smile." Hiccup smiled wile drawing a smile on his mouth with his fingure. Toothless imediatly got the message, and retracted his teeth, making his own smile. "Woah, he has no teeth?!" The Twins tumbled over each other off of there dragon to see the dragon.

Toothless seemed to smirk, and he showed his teeth to the Twins, getting in there faces. The Twins jumped back, falling over, before Toothless sat up, retracting his teeth again, and making his Night Fury laugh.

"Wait A minute. If 'Toothless' listens to you already, then does that mean that you _tamed_ A Night Fury?" Astrid asked, surprise evident in her voice. Hiccup nodded with a half smile, looking down at his hands with a very light blush wile Astrid examined the Toothless. She didn't ask, but just did her thing, admiring the dragon infront of her with A confident look, not minding Toothless' sudden movements. She didn't get scared, and she looked like someone who knew how to take care of herself. Two of the many reasons Hiccup really liked her.

"Alright. So..are we just going to come back here later?" Astrid asked, standing infront of Hiccup. "What?" "Well, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs get to befriend a dangerous, fire breething reptile, it's only fair me and Snotlout get a try at it." Astrid put her hands on her hips. Hiccup nodded smiling.

"So, when do we meet up here?" The Twins asked. "Uh, I don't know. Tommorow morning?" Hiccup asked. Everyone agreed after thought, even Snotlout, since he'd do anything Astrid wanted him to do.

"So, what do you mean Toothless can take care of these dragons?" Fishlegs suddenly asked, already attached to Meatlug. "There's a place he know about where they can be safe. Trust me. Bud, I need you to make sure no one see's you guys okay? And don't come back here till Tommorow." Hiccup said. Toothless seemed to understand.

Before they could leave though, Toothless licked Hiccups left arm that was starting to bleed out of his shirt. He also had a burn on his torso and right arm from Barch and last Night when they met. "I'll be fine." Hiccup said smiling.

"Hiccup, I get you don't mind pain, but that is bleeding an uncomfortable amount. Your sides burned pretty bad to." Fishlegs said. "I'll get it taken care of later." Hiccup said with a smile. "You sure? I have a first aid kit, and I know how to bandage wounds." Fishlegs offered. "Th-that's not neccessary." Hiccup stepped back. "It's fine, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to help. After all, I'm the one who was so curious about the Gronkle, yet you got bit. It's the least I can do." Hiccup looked confused at Fishlegs' friendly acting, but he didn't say no.

"Alright, you guys head to the great hall, we'll be there in a second." Fishlegs said smiling. "Uh you mean _you_ will be there in a second right?" "Hiccup, no ones gonna care if you sit with us. We all thought you were some crazy kid who didn't know how to do things right. But your obviously more than that." Fishlegs smiled.

Hiccup smiled at first, but then he looked to Snotlout who obviously disagreed. Astrid didn't seem to care, and the Twins were distracted. He tamed a dragon, he didn't do anything vikingly. They were vikings, and even though he did the impossible, he knew that it would be weird since he was nothing like them. Besides, Snotlout was mad enough at him as it was.

"Fishlegs I can't, I have to go to the forge. But if you want to protect Meatlug and Barch, then you need to keep them a secret." Hiccup sighed relieved. They wouldn't let his secret out because they liked the dragons to. He knew that if Snotlout or Astrid tried to say something, the Twins would stop them since they went everywhere with them. It was why he agreed to show them the cave in the first place.

Fishlegs looked slightly disapointed, but he nodded. "Alright, i'll be at the great hall in a bit, let me help Hiccup first." He said to the others who nodded. It felt kind of weird to him, saying he'd help the village runt, but he had to admit, once he bonded with a dragon, it was really hard to forget it.

After everyone else left, and the two boys were the only ones there with the dragons, Fishlegs pulled out his first aid kit. "Here, first let me see your arm, then i'll help you with your burns." He said, grabbing Hiccups arm.

Hiccup stayed still, keeping his arm as limp as possible so it didn't hurt so much he apeared week. Fishlegs examined it, and sighed relieved that Hiccup didn't need to go to a real healer for stitches. "Alright, this might sting." He pulled out a cloth and put water on it. Hiccup bit his lip wile Fishlegs cleaned the wound, but he managed not to show any other signs of pain.

After a bit, Fishlegs wrapped Hiccups arm lightly with a bandage, before dropping the sleeve back down. He went to Hiccups left burned arm, and took a deep breath as he saw the dark red blister with scars from what must have been fights with Snotlout and invention accidents around it.

Fishlegs wrapped Hiccups arm wile applying an ointment to it, and then he gestured to Hiccups torso. Hiccup backed up, looking down. "Why don't you want me to help Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. "I-It's just...well...I'm obviously not strong, and i'm really thin. I just don't want you guys to have yet another reason to make fun of me." Hiccups voice was small, and almost ashamed.

"Hiccup, you need help. I promiss I won't make fun of your size. Alright?" Fishlegs looked to Hiccup for his answer. "I-I..." His sides were burning to no extent, and Hiccup wanted to get to the forge before he got into trouble, so he agreed.

Fishlegs lifted the boys shirt, and seemed to have a worried look Hiccup didn't see as he saw how thin Hiccup was. Did this kid ever eat? Fishlegs hadn't seen someone with there ribs slightly showing like this since he met Tuffnut when he was little. And that was because Tuffnut was depressed because all the other little kids didn't like what he did and seemed to prefer his sister over him. They always called him stupid or explosive. Other kids perants would let Ruffnut play since she could contain her pranks at the time. Tuffnut though had anger issues, and wouldn't care if someone got hurt. He would jump for joy at the fun of something, but didn't seem to have the ability to take in the fact that another kid had a wound. He was hyper and some would call him dangerous.

Maybe Hiccup was depressed like Tuffnut was for similar reasons. After all Fishlegs' mom didn't like Hiccup because the boys inventions were dangerous and he got people hurt. Fishlegs came out of his thoughts, as he started examining Hiccups wounds. Within time, he wrapped the middle of Hiccup's Torso were the boy had a large red and orange burn. He had to work on some blisters, and put ointment on Hiccups sides before applying the bandages, but it got done.

Hiccup was breething deeply, un able to keep a slight groan of pain from slipping thorough his lips. Luckily Fishlegs didn't seem to notice. Toothless acted worried the entire time, but let Fishlegs do his thing. "There we go. Alright, i've gotta go to the great hall wile Toothless takes the other dragons to safety. And hey Hiccup?" "Yes Fishlegs?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't want to eat with us because your so different and Snotlouts a Jerk at times, I can tell you don't just want to go to the forge, and it's fine. But make sure you eat something alright? Your really thin and I once knew someone who didn't eat because depression, and he got really sick." Fishlegs looked down thinking about Tuffnut when he was little.

Hiccup agreed, but he was curious. "Who did you know Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs sighed. "Well, when we were younger, none of our perants liked Tuffnut. He was dangerous, angry, and didn't take wounds into concideration. People liked Ruffnut but we thought he was stupid and honestly scary. He became depressed, and I only started playing with him when he got really sick. His ribs were showing, and he had to start eating slowly. Within time he got strong like he is today. He's still crazy, but people do like him a bit more. I just didn't want you to get sick because we don't like your inventions and think your crazy sometimes. It just honestly becomes scary sometimes how dangerous your inventions can be sometimes, and our perants don't like your tactics. I don't mind hanging out with you, just don't become like he did, okay?" Fishlegs sounded like he was in a distant place, and he sounded guilty for something. How sick did Tuffnut get.

"Sure Fishlegs, what ever you say." Hiccup smiled but was honestly just feeling guilty for bringing Fishlegs memories back. "Hiccup, I can tell you feel something behind that smile. It's how Tuffnut used to sound, a-and I just felt so guilty and worried. My perants didn't even seem to care either! I couldn't believe it. I don't want my friend to go thorough that again." Hiccup looked a bit taken back.

"Your...your friend?" Hiccup asked, sounded very unsure. Fishlegs looked up nodding. "If I can hang out with the Twins, I'm sure I can put up with you." They both shared a small laugh. Hiccup looked down, but had a happy smile on his face. "Thanks Fishlegs, means a lot." He said.

Hiccup ran back to the forge, Fishlegs headed to the great hall, and the dragons flew to the cove in hiding. Things were changing, and there was a lot more to come.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So I decided to make Tuffnut kind of have a past that Fishlegs felt guilty for and that's why he will be friends with Hiccup. I had to have him tend to Hiccups wounds so he saw how thin the boy was. Next chapter will be out soon, and I'm trying to train all the dragons differently. First the Zippleback who responded well to the Twins explosive nature. Then Meatlug who liked Fishlegs compliments on knowledge. More to come, and BTW I know Meatlug is a girl, but before GOTNF they thought she was a guy. Your amazing! Please review.**


	6. Burns and Bites

**(A/N) Hey fellow winged readers, welcome to another chapter of 'Winged Allies'! In this chapter we get a tad bit of father son, Gobber and Hiccup, and some Tuffnut/Hiccup friendship! Tuffnuts a little OC but that's cause this stories a different HTTYD plot in general so characters can be different right? Your amazing and please review with ideas for the story!**

Hiccup ran as fast as he could to the forge knowing Gobber was already worried about him. He just didn't want his dad to get upset to. "Last night we actually sit together wile talking, and then I re-pay him by getting burned in the forest. Why do I do these things?" Hiccup said to himself. He really didn't want his dad to be mad at him again, he was just having such a great time with the other kids for once in his life. It was fun helping them with the dragons.

Hiccup wasn't looking where he was going, and he accidently ran into someone, falling backwards. He quickly looked up, already saying he was sorry as fast as he could. His forest green worry filled eyes suddenly caught sight of the one person he didn't want to make upset.

"Oh uh dad! I-I was just um...in th-the forest. Yeah! I um..I was talking to the other k-kids before I realized the time. I was just heading t-to the forge with Gobber, honest! I was being carefull, and I promiss I wasn't getting into trouble, honest." Hiccup started rambling. Stoicks tense expression at the thought of Hiccup disobeying him and getting out quickly turned worried as he saw blood on his sons sleeve.

"Hiccup! What in the name of Thor happened to you? Ugh I told you to stay with Gobber." Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the arm and stood him up. He rolled up his son sleeve, but saw it was already bandaged. He looked confused, and Hiccup quickly started to explain.

"I got bit by something in the forest wile talking to Fishlegs, and he kind of helped me bandage it." A small smile graced Hiccups lips. "I thought they didn't like being around you." Stoick sounded confused. It was truth, all the kids perants and the kids didn't really enjoy Hiccups company because how crazy his boys ideas could get.

"Well that is true, but today they cut me some slack after I sort of..um..well I helped Astrid before A Zippleback could attack her and um...the Twins kind of-well-you see... TheyallthinkthatIcantraindragonsandwanttolearnmoreaboutit." Hiccup said the last part so fast Stoick couldn't understand.

"Can you repeat that, slowly?" Hiccup sighed, he said it fast because he knew his dad wouldn't like it. "The Twins mostly, but the other kids keep saying I can train dragons and they want to learn more about it so they can 'Have A dragon'. I told them it was crazy, and that I was just keeping myself from getting hurt." Hiccup said, looking down.

"So your saying A Zippleback acted friendly towards the Thorsten twins like Spark and Toothless did with us?" Stoick asked, lowering his voice and kneeling down so no one heard. Hiccup nodded wile looking down. "I couldn't just let it hurt Astrid, so I kept it tame. Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut came along and decided to play with it. Well they dodged fire blasts and quick tail movements, but both Dragon and Vikings seemed to be having fun. Then Fishlegs got that Gronkle we found last night to like him. They even named them! Barch and Meatlug." Hiccup said messing with his hands.

"How did that Gronkle find Fishlegs?" Stoick asked. "Oh uh yeah...um well you see the twins didn't want 'Barch' to get hurt, so we found a hiding place. Toothless heard the dragon and they all ran to our cave. Then I had to explain myself and Fishlegs wanted to learn about a tame dragon like the Twins, but the Zippleback was busy playing with them. I didn't want to disapoint Fishlegs, and I also kind of wanted to show the others I was good for something, so I helped Fishlegs befriend 'Meatlug'. It didn't go down well at first, and I got bit, but that was because Fishlegs' hammer startled the dragon. As A sort of sorry, Fishlegs helped me bandage the wound along with my burns from last night."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for a response. "They didn't find the cove right?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shook his head. "Alright, now about your arm. Are you sure you should be in the forge with that wound?" "Yeah." Hiccup simply shrugged. "If your so sure, but take it easy." Someone called for Stoick. "I've gotta go. Please stay in the forge and don't go making Gronkles mad in the forest...or anywhere." Stoick looked at Hiccup with a stern look that made the boy feel small. Hiccup nodded, knowing his dad was serious.

A wile later, Hiccup was in the forge again, sharpening an axe. His arm started getting sore , the long bite scabbing over but being filled with tention. "Hey Hiccup! Is your arm okay?" Gobber asked, coming in to the forge from the great hall and seeing Hiccup move his arm at odd angles, seeming to try and get rid of Discomfort.

Hiccup stopped the sharpening rock he was using by grabbing a handle, as he sat the axe he was working on down on a table. "Yeah Gobber, i'm fine. I'm A viking! What's cool about adventuring if you don't get a scar out of it." Hiccup started flexing his extreemly small muscles wile rambling on.

"Aye Hiccup, do you ever stop?" Gobber asked. "Only when I want to." Hiccup said with sarcasm in his voice, relieved he was able to change the topic so quickly. Or so he thought.

"So, what exactly happened to your arm?" Gobber asked lifting Hiccups sleeve.

"Oh eh...burns and bites." Hiccup shrugged, going to grab another axe to sharpen. "Wait, burns and bites? Don't tell me you got into another dragon problem." Gobber said, having had a conversation similar to this before when Hiccup came to the forge with a bruised, scratched, and burned leg.

"Something like that." Hiccup continued his work. "Do you _ever_ think about being carefull?" "Nope." Hiccup shrugged. Gobber sighed, not wanting to argue much more. "Can I at least see your arm?" He asked. He didn't want Hiccup to have an infection on his watch, and he cared about the boy.

"You just did." Gobber rolled his eyes. "Without the bandage I mean." "Then how will I re bandage it?" "I can." "But we have work to do." "Hiccup!" "Alright, alright." Hiccup quieted down after annoying the heck out of Gobber with his un-intentional rambling.

Gobber took off Hiccups bandage and held his breath for a second at the sight of the 'Burns and bites'. "Hiccup, you need more than just bandages on this." The blacksmith said. If Gobber was worried, then it was bad.

"In my defence Gobber, it looked a lot better earlier." Hiccup said, a little on edge about the red and brown bite lining his left fore arm with a much darker red and somewhat pail swollen mark where the teeth seperated, filling in a sort of oval shape.

"Eh, alright common." Gobber said gesturing for his aprentace to follow him. "What? Why?" Hiccup tried to pull out of Gobbers grasp. "We're going to go see Gothi. You've been putting so much tension on that wound and left it unbandaged for to long. I'm not gonna have yer father yelling at me because I let you hurt yourself." Hiccup still tried to pull away, but he eventually gave up, walking beside Gobber.

Along the way, people frowned at Hiccup. Some were confused as to why Gobber was dragging him to the healer, and others were still having a hard time forgiving distruction that occured during his last invention test.

Time went by, and the two eventually got up to Gothis hut. "Gothi, I need your help!" Gobber shouted into the small hut. An elderly woman with A staff stepped out of the hut, before quickly seeing Hiccups wound. She quickly grabbed Hiccup un harmed arm, and pulled him towards a chair.

"She wants you to sit down." _Like that wasn't obvious_ Hiccup thought sarcasticly wile sitting down. Gothi took his arm quiet ruffly, but used gentle hands to examine the wound. She pushed on different places, and Hiccup did his best not to hiss in pain. After Gothi looked over his arm wile shaking her head slowly, she went to his torso.

"I really don't think my torso's that bad." He said, but Gothi completely ignored him. She tugged on Hiccups shirt, and looked at him Sternly. "She's gonna need you to take off your shirt." Gobber said and Hiccup obeyed, showing his thin structure and slightly visible ribs.

Gothi un did Hiccups bandages, and she took a deep breath in as she saw his torso, aperantly not liking the sight. Orange and red burns lined his sides where blisters used to be, and one large blistered blood red and slightly yellow burn took over his stomach.

Gothi dropped some sand on the floor and started writing something for Gobber. "She say's what she's about to do will hurt pretty bad...and that it would be best if someone held your arms down." Gobber translated, looking to Hiccup who seemed just nodded slowly.

Before anything else could happen, the door to Gothis hut suddenly opened and Tuffnut walked in holding his side wile Fishlegs helped him walk. "What happened to you?" Gobber asked surprised. "Long story short, don't mess with an angry Terrible Terror wile trying to juggle maces." Tuffnut said, starting to weeze.

Uh oh. "Why in the world were you messing with a Terrible Terror and juggling maces?" "That's what I asked!" Fishlegs answered Gobber. "Well if Hiccup can-Mph!" Fishlegs covered Tuffnuts mouth. "If Hiccup can what?" Gobber questioned. "If uh..If Hiccup can get into trouble without getting hurt I can to!" The only reason anyone buyed Tuffnuts eccuse was because it was stupid, but sounded like something he'd normally say.

"Tuffnut I don't get into danger on purpose." Hiccup said. "Alright, Hiccup you'll need to hang on just a moment. Gothi, can you take a look at Tuffnut!?" Gobber shouted across the hut to Gothi who was looking thorough stuff for Hiccup. Gothi nodded and walked towards Tuffnut. She asked him to pull off his shirt, and Tuffnut obeyed, letting Gothi and the others see a dark red Blistered burn, numerous small, deep, swollen bites, bruises, and a large cut that lined his torso.

"Gods Tuffnut, how did you manage that?" Hiccup sounded surprised and curious. "I could ask you the same thing." Tuffnut walked towards Hiccup pointing to his burn. "I told you, problems with a dragon. Burns and bites incedent." Hiccup said. "Same here Terror..." Tuffnut pointed to his burns and bites, "Maces." He pointed to his long cut. "Well at least you have tough skin." Hiccup looked down. "Are you kidding?! You can take pain better than a lot of people i've met! These things hurt like jumping in a rock pit." Tuffnut felt his burn and hissed in pain.

"Why would you be jumping in A rock pit?" Fishlegs sounded concerned. "It's best not to ask. So, you come here for those nasty burns?" Tuffnut kneeled down and touched Hiccups burn on his arm. "Ow! Tuff.." Hiccups voice ran on as he grabbed his arm. "Whoops! Sorry 'H', didn't know it hurt that bad." Tuffnut stood up with a hyper mood.

"Tuffnut, can you sit down please." Gobber said with a stern tone. "Why?" "Ugh, your here to see Gothi!" Hiccup explained in an obvious tone. "Oh right." Tuffnut sat beside Hiccup. "You know, anyone who can take burns like that so easily is my kind of guy." He said, throwing an arm around Hiccup.

"Tuffnut I think you got me mixed up with someone else. I'm Hiccup remember? Stupid inventions, village runt according to Snotlout." Hiccup removed Tuffnuts hand from his shoulder. "Eh, we've all been thin and small at some point. People still don't like me being around there kids! I don't get it, I just pull pranks and have fun! Everyone else thinks it's stupid and like Ruffnut better because even though she's distructive she can 'Keep her temper and hyper attitude under controle'." Tuffnut said the last part in his best adult voice.

"I feel you there. No one wants me to be around them because i'm 'to much to handle and un vikingly'." Hiccup imitated some villagers strong accent. "In the end though it's always just to-" "Dangerous? Stupid? Crazy? Destructive is A good word?" "Woah! Did you just read my mind?" "Maybe." Hiccup smirked wile messing with Tuffnut. Gobber watched the extange, and wile he wanted to roll his eyes at there accents and rambling, he couldn't help but find the exchange intresting to listen to.

"Finally, someone who feels me who's not my sister!" Tuffnut shouted standing up. Hiccup simply rolled his eyes and grabbed the teens arm, pulling him back down to the chair, greatfull he didn't get punched for it. "Hey Hiccup?" "Yeah Tuffnut?" "Do you want to come with me to the beach tonight? I like to go there to relax and do my own thing." Tuffnut asked, grabbing Hiccups hand.

Hiccup smiled, but it soon faultered. "I-I'm sorry Tuffnut, but I don't think my dad-or really anyone- would aprove of me 'Getting out' at night." Tuffnut frowned. "Oh, alright, well maybe next time." He said before Gothi started examining his wounds. She started writing something on the floor as Gobber read.

"Tuffnut, similar to Hiccup your burns need imidiate medical attention. Not to much, but what she needs to put on it will hurt pretty bad for a wile, so she'd advise me or Fishlegs hold your arms down just in case." Gobber translated looking to the teen who shrugged, rambling on to Hiccup who sighed, resting his chin on a chair.

"You know Gobber, maybe Hiccup spending time with Tuffnut wouldn't be a bad idea." Fishlegs said to the blacksmith as Gothi got her medicine ready. "Why do you say that Fishlegs?" Gobber sounded confused. "Look at them. Tuffnut is energetic, talkative, and hyper. He talks on and on wile doing things that could get someone hurt. Hiccup takes it, either ignoring him or cutting in. Tuffnut seems to be sorry when he hurts Hiccup, and Hiccup can stand Tuffnuts energtic personality. Hiccup is never understood, and called crazy or dangerous. Tuffnut understands that and makes him smile. If Hiccup was spending time with someone rather than being alone..."

"Then he wouldn't have a reason to do crazy things or make dangerous inventions." Gobber finished Fishlegs, watching Tuffnut gesture with his hands wile talking about a prank as Hiccup simply half-listened half-ignored him.

"I'll ask Stoick what he thinks." Gobber said smiling. Gothi walked back into the small area they were in wile gesturing to Tuffnut. "Alright Tuffnut, want to get this over with or what?" "Sure why not." Tuffnut stood up quickly knocking Hiccups chair over. "Tuffnut!" "Oh my bad, here!" Tuffnut grabbed Hiccups good arm, pulling his chair back to A sitting position. "Thanks.." Hiccups voice trailed off, and he sounded unsure of what to say. "No problem!" Tuffnut shouted, walking to Gothis table.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I know Tuffnut is a bit OC but that's because in this story, my HTTYD is like an aulturnative universe in general, so i'm planning on making a few things different. For instants Stoick will be a little more concerned about Hiccup, Tuffnut will be normal Tuffnut but with a few twists, Hiccup will be a little more open, Astrid will be a little more caring sooner than the movie had her be, Fishlegs will be a little less vulnerable to peer pressure, and Snotlout will be a misunderstood bully who just feels the need to have a croud. Ruffnut will be a little less social to. Your amazing, and please review as it really helps.**


	7. Drawing 'Night Fury, the drawing'

**(A/N) In this chapter of Winged Allies, I give you friendship between A twin who learns to draw, suspense in A father son relationship, A very selfless Hiccup who happens to be... something you wouldn't guess, and two new friends who understand each other, one being A runt in other peoples eyes, and one being put under strong peer pressure, learning to have fun together, but not cause the other harm! Curious my fire-breething-winged-beast riders? Please read! And if you want, I really love reviews and reading them brings my mood up so I write more.**

"Ow ow, hey could you be a little more gentle!" Tuffnut shouted fighting against Gobber as Gothi put medicine on his wounds. Hiccup visibly cringed as he litterally bit Gobbers hand on his shoulder. "Ow! What did you do that for!" Gobber shouted. "It's self defense, although you could really wash your hands more often, bleh." Tuffnut said, gesturing with his hands that were folded tightly against his chest.

"Ugh Tuffnut he's not trying to hurt you for the fourth time this isn't a fight! Gothi's tending to your burns remember?" Fishlegs stated. "Burns? Who would want to get rid of burns? There awsome." Tuffnut stated like it was obvious.

Everyone in the room gave a frusterated sigh. This had been going on for five minutes now, but thanks to Tuffnuts blabbering, it felt like hours. "Tuffnut, if you'd just hold still Gothi could get done a lot faster you know that?" Hiccup asked from his place sitting across the room.

"Aw common, she's putting the same stuff on your wounds you know. I doubt you'll be any better, this stuff hurts like that time I got into Gobbers blacksmith tool and accidently cut my hands up with the hot metal!" "You what?!" Gobber looked angrily at Tuffnut. "Heh heh, uh...I um..hey you wouldn't hurt the guy with the burns right?" Tuffnut sounded nervous.

Gobber rolled his eyes, still holding the boys arms down. Fishlegs was attempting to keep his legs still so he didn't hurt Gothi with his knees, though he was getting pretty tired. Seriously, how strong was this guy!?

"Hey Fishlegs, you alright?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah i'm fine." Fishlegs replied breething quiet heavily. Tuffnut suddenly smirked with an idea. He sighed wile laying his head back, acting like he was really tired. He let his legs almost fall limp. Fishlegs, relieved at the lack of striength, losened his grip. Hiccup could see right thorough Tuffnuts plan since he to was to clever for his own good though.

"Oh no you don't." He said quietly to himself, ready to get up. Tuffnut, putting his plan into action, ripped his limbs away. Luckily Gobber still had a strong grip, Fishlegs though, accidently let go. But before Tuffnut could kick Gobber away, Hiccup, being prepaired, quickly grabbed the boys legs, pinning them to the table.

"What?! How did you-" "Tuffnut I make inventions that destroy the village in an attempt to kill a dragon for a living! You don't think I would be able to see thorough your admittedly very clever yet dim plan?" Hiccup said annoyed as Fishlegs held onto Tuffnuts legs. "Aw common, I thought you didn't like to kill dragons! Last I remember, you were quiet fond of them." Tuffnut shouted ignoring the insult.

Both Hiccup and Fishlegs looked to each other startled. "Why uh..why in the world would you think that?" Hiccups tone was obviously lying. "Hiccup, your a terrible lier." Tuffnut said obviously. "Tuffnut, no talking about that right now okay." Hiccup sounded stern, and Tuffnut suddenly got the message he was supposed to keep this a secret. "Oh, sorry." The boy suddenly had no intrest in fighting Gobber.

"What in the name of Thor are you guys going on about?" Gobber asked confused. "Nothing!" Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut all said in sync. Gobber was about to question them further, but Gothi tapped his shoulder and gestured to Tuffnuts bandages. 'He's done, onto the next one' she seemed to say, pointing to Hiccup.

Tuffnut stood up quickly, flipping as he hit the ground. "Well, good luck Hiccup." Hiccup groaned in annoyance. "Hey Fishlegs, can we stay here for a bit? See if I was right when I said Hiccup would feel pain to? I'm honestly extreemly curious to know if he even feels pain. After all, he acts like he doesn't." Tuffnut pulled Fishlegs aside wile whispering. Fishlegs looked unsure, but he thought it might be a good idea to stay incase Gobber needed help again.

"Alright, but don't say anything if he..you know. It wouldn't be fair and Hiccups not like other vikings." Fishlegs whispered back. They watched as Hiccup lay down, shivering in discomfort as Gothi examined his wounds with gentle fingures. He bit his lip, trying to hide a secret he didn't want anyone to know.

Of course, luck didn't ever favor him as Gothi examined the wound further and Hiccup sqirmed under Gobbers arms. "It doesn't hurt that bad does it?!" Gobber sounded surprised, but then he saw the scrunched up face and small smile Hiccup tried to contain. "Ah, I get it." He said, and Hiccup looked up at him with wide eyes.

Tuffnut and Fishlegs looked confused as they watched the interaction, but as Hiccups smile grew, and he sqirmed again under Gothis examining hand, they got the message. "No way! Your _that_ ticklish?!" Tuffnut questioned loudly, and Hiccup looked more scared then ever.

"Thor help me, _please_ don't tell _anyone_!" He said quickly. Tuffnut and Fishlegs nodded, placing A hand on there chest. "We promiss." They said in sync, before Tuffnut leaned towards Fishlegs wile whispering. "Doesn't mean _we_ can't use it though." Fishlegs sighed, what was Tuffnut planning?

Gothi heard the male twin, and nodded to herself in understanding. She tried to be a little less light with her touch, and attempted to make the examining-where-to-put-the-bandages part as quick as possible.

Hiccup squirmed every now and then, but within a minute Gothi was done with looking at his wounds, and pulled out her ointment and bandages. On cue, Gobber tightened his hold and Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Gobber, I'm not like Tuffnut, and I'm not a little kid. I can take a little pain." He said. Gobber just nodded but didn't let go.

Unlike what Tuffnut was expecting, Hiccup merely hissed in pain a few times, flinched against Gobbers hold out of pure reflex, or kept his eyes closed trying to focus on something else the entire time. By the time Gothi was finished, even she looked slightly surprised that the teen was only sweating a little with a bleeding lip from biting it after she was done using a medicine that burned and stung so bad some occasionall viking men would have to be held down as they fought against her on him.

Hiccup put his shirt back on, and waited for Gobber to translate what Gothi was saying. "She says...your good to go, but make sure to take it _easy_." Gobber made the last word long and stern as he looked directly at Hiccup and Tuffnut who never let things be easy. Both boys just shrugged with a small smile.

Time past and Hiccup was drawing in his small work room since his dad didn't like him 'getting out', Tuffnut was beside him, refusing to leave the boy alone, and Fishlegs had went back to join the other kids as they were off doing Thor knows what. The sun was starting to set a little, and pink streaks lined the sky outside Hiccups metal filled, drawing lined, candle lit work space. He sat on a stool against the wall wile Tuffnut hung upside down from a large shelf.

"Quiet the place you've got here. You've gotta let me come here more often so I don't have to spend my days with Ruffnut." Tuffnut smirked. "I technically didn't _let_ you stay here. You _followed_ me inside. But sure you can come by more often, I don't normally get to hang out with other kids." A sad look crossed Hiccups face, before he replaced it with one of concentration.

"Oh, I've been there like I told you earlier. It's a lonely world sometimes. Anyways, I appreciate the offer to stay. Most people hate me getting into everything I see..." "Messing stuff up..." "Causing destruction ..." "And leaving a mess to pick up." Hiccup and Tuffnut didn't even look at each other, but they both finished each other as if it was completely normal.

"I just don't get it!" Tuffnut jumped down from his spot, swaying as the blood returned to his legs. "I mean, sure I can destroy things, and sure I can be annoying, but since when does that mean your destined to be lonely?!" Tuffnut threw his arms down in front of him, looking defeated.

Hiccup looked up from his drawing, and he felt sympathetic for the young teen. He never thought Tuffnut felt this way, he had friends, popularity, and at least some respect. "Tuffnut, it's not that bad. You have people that listen to you, respect, love, and friends." Hiccup tried to cheer him up. "Yeah, true, but i'm just so ..different. No one likes what I like, and if I want to watch fire or something, I have to leave them, or not do what I like. Me and Ruffnut don't have respect, we have strength. We're good at fighting, and don't get hurt, so we're aloud outside. I can't go around the village just because people like me, no...because they don't. I can go out just because I don't get into serious trouble and there's normally no time for someone to keep me in doors." Tuffnut explained to Hiccup.

"Wow. I guess we're more alike than I thought. The only obvious difference is i'm _not_ strong, and I have an over protective father. All i've got is stupid inventions." Hiccup sighed. "Hey 'H', look, I might have said they were stupid before, but honestly, I always think about what I said later, and know I was wrong. Your inventions are awsome! You can create destruction and take down enemies with a single trigger! It's like magic, and nothing-nothing at all my fine fellow-is more cool than magic." Tuffnut smiled pointing at Hiccup.

"Thanks, I think." Hiccup smiled, but accidently dropped his jurnal. "Hey what's this?!" Tuffnut shouted, grabbing the book. Hiccup tried to grab it, but Tuffnut turned with his back to him. "Hey, this looks just like me!" He shouted, pointing to the page. "Y-yeah, it's supposed to be you. When you were hanging from that shelf." Hiccup grabbed at his book, but Tuffnut pulled away. "Wow, your really good! Can you show me?" Tuffnut finally gave Hiccup his book.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tuff." Hiccup looked unsure. "Common, please?" Tuffnut started making whining sounds wile giving Hiccup puppy dog eyes. "Ah, fine, come here." Hiccup gave in, gesturing to his desk. He pulled out a peace of paper that was a drawing of Toothless flying to the left with his wings curved.

"This ones easy, just grab a notebook that I havn't used." Hiccup gestured to a pile of un used books that were more new than his others. Tuffnut nodded, and grabbed one along with a pencil. "Alright, first your gonna need some guide lines. These are lines that will make it easier to draw without making certain parts to big, small, and so fourth. They will also help with visualizing your picture on paper. Do what I do." Hiccup drew his lines slowly, and watched Tuffnut draw his.

"Okay, now draw the fins on his back. Start with little triangles, then shape them to look more like the texture of a dragon. Texture is how something feels. A picture may not have physicle texture, but that doesn't mean it can't look like it does. Watch me." An hour or so past and Hiccup and Tuffnuts pictures were almost done.

"There you go! Now you can color it in. Remember to shade different spots different so it doesn't look like a black blob." Hiccup and Tuffnut collored in there pictures. "It's done! Hang on..." Tuffnut held his pencil as an idea struck him and he wrote in big letters 'Night Fury' at the top wile drawing lines around the dragon like it was a shiny award and people were cheering around it. He also grabbed some red dust on a rusted peace of metal and rubbed it on the lines so it was more colored. Finally, Tuffnut used some green paint for the eyes, and blue paint for the back fins. "Now it's perfect! I call it...Night fury, the drawing." He said, sounding very proud of himself.

Hiccup looked at Tuffnuts colorfull drawing, and smiled at the look. The Night Fury had blue-black back fins, peircing green eyes, and rust collored lines around it as if little brown-red objects were bouncing off of it wile leaving a colorful trail. The dragon wasn't as realistic as the original drawing, a bit to wide and the shading was all over the place, lighter and darker in a way that made it look like a colorful childrens drawing. But, judging by the other things Tuffnut did with the colors, Hiccup believed Tuffnut liked the odd looks that weren't professional or following art rules.

"Yeah, it looks great Tuff." Hiccup said as they shared A smile. "Let me see yours." Tuffnut said, grabbing the paper. "Wow, this is cool..but to simple." Tuffnut said examining Hiccups that looked like the real Toothless. "It's supposed to look realistic." Hiccup defended himself.

"But it's drawing Hiccup! It's paper, you don't have to make it look simple-" "Realistic." "Same thing. Color it in more, make it more you!" Tuffnut said handing the paper back.

"What do you mean 'make it more me'?" Hiccup sounded confused. "Out there, courageous, abnormal, creative, shall I go on? Your an inventor and A dragon trainer Hiccup, so your pictures should look like that to! You said it yourself, A picture can't have eh...texture, but it can look like it does. Make your picture have your texture! Make it look you!" Tuffnut sounded detirmined.

Suddenly, A knock on Hiccups work room door sounded and Tuffnut opened it. "Oh...hey Ruff." He sighed. "What are you doing here Tuffnut? I could here you chatting for an hour!" Ruffnut argued. "Here look!" Tuffnut showed Ruffnut his picture. "A drawing? That's not you!" "Is now, you got A problem with that?!" Tuffnut rammed his head into Ruffnuts as they glared at each other, their helmets protecting there heads.

"Tuffnut-" "Well, Snotlouts here, and he wants us to come with him for late night games. You coming or not?" Ruffnut questioned, cutting her brother off. Tuffnut stood strait, then looked to Hiccup who had his head down, seeming upset about something. "Well...I mean I wanted to draw more." Tuffnut said, rubbing his neck and sounding upset.

"Tuffnut!" Snotlout shouted looking for him, before walking to the door. "What is this place?" He sounded confused, and Hiccups eyes widened. He stood up, blocking Snotlouts veiw from anything. "Nothing important." Hiccup grabbed Tuffnuts shoulder with hope filled eyes. "Uh...yeah, just some paper Snotlout." Snotlout looked at Tuffnut suspisiously. "Really, then why are you here?" "Spending time with Hic that's what." Tuffnut crossed his arms, and Hiccup let a small smile apear on his lips.

"Well bro, you've been spending a lot of time with 'Hic', and not much with us today." Ruffnut put A hand on her brothers shoulder. "And that's A bad thing because..." "Because, we're already not listened to, you more than me, and hanging around Hiccup will make it worse. Look, I know he trained our dragon, and I am very thankful for that. We can spend time with him in that cave tomorrow, but not in front of everyone else." "And how do you know?" Tuffnut questioned, pushing his sister back.

Hiccup stepped in. "Because it's true Tuffnut. No one will think the same of you if your hanging out with 'Hiccup the useless'. I don't want you to lose your friends because of me." He sounded upset but tried to mask it. "But then...who will you hang out with?" "You, tomorrow morning in the cave where we're meeting the dragons. I'll be fine, and i'm pretty tired anyways. I'm glad you and Ruffnut are nice to me now, but that doesn't mean I want to burden you with my troubles." Hiccup gave a weak smile.

"But-" "You heard what he said Tuffnut, common!" Snotlout lay A large hand on his shoulder. "I..fine, but you have to promise not to bully Hiccup when he's alone." Tuffnut defended Hiccup. Ruffnut and Snotlout nodded. "Of course not! He saved Barf and Belch, we're friends!... Just not _close_ friends." Ruffnut spoke up, completely meaning it.

Tuffnut smiled, before doing something Hiccup never thought one of the other kids would do. In an instant, Tuffnut quickly hugged Hiccup, before pulling away and running outside with the others. "Thanks Hiccup, your totally awesome!" He shouted over his shoulder. Hiccup smiled brightly, before looking up at the sky. It was getting dark, and he knew his father wouldn't like going to the forge and not finding him there.

Hiccup ran thorough the village, ignoring comments around him. He eventually got to the forge, but saw Gobber and his dad talking. "So that's why Tuffnut was for certain he didn't like killing dragons." Gobber voice echoed in Hiccups ears as his obvious tone revealed Stoick must have told him about Toothless. "But then they'd kill the dragons." He thought out loud to himself. Hiccup became worried about Toothless, and didn't want his dad to see it. He looked into the forge, and saw his father looked rather stern, seemingly mad at him when he spotted his son.

"Hiccup!" His voice boomed, and Hiccup shook his head defiantly, running into the forest to find Toothless. His thoughts ran thorough his head _. Now he's probably mad at me for not showing up,_ and _telling Gobber about the dragons. Even if he wanted no one to find Spark, he should know Gobber can't keep a secret about something like that! I have to find Toothless, we can figure something out._

Hiccup was so lost in thought, he didn't here his dad shout after him. He kept running, before accidently bumping into someone as he turned A corner. "What do you think your doing?" Oh no.

 **(A/N) And that, is how you leave A cliffhanger. Not A very good one, I'll admit that, but review worthy...I hope. Any guesses as to who the person he ran into is? Or what Stoick was talking about? What about why he was mad at Hiccup? I know Hiccup wouldn't normally act without thinking like this, but keep in mind, a lot of confusing things have been happening to him recently. Please reveiw what you think as it pushes me to write faster!**

 **PS. Next chapter includes the very beggining hints of A viking relationship any Hiccstrid fans would hopefully love if i'm any good at that sort of thing. I like to write father son chapters, and don't hardly ever write fluff stories, but it's Hiccstrid! Not to much fluff though, just you know, helping A guy out in need who is low confidence, and totally loves her more than anything. Also, father son moments once again, and...here it is...Toothless! And I just so happened to hint A little secret of Hiccups that will be put to the test in next chapter as well *Smiles evily** * **"I'm gonna love writing this."**


	8. Stormflyer! Or what about Stormfly?

**(A/N) The start of Hiccup and Astrid beggining A really close friendship that will turn into more? Stoick finding out about Tuffnuts friendship with Hiccup? If your curious as to what might happen if these topics came into play, your in luck! 12 followers and 792 veiws? You guys are amazing! I really did not think this would get more than like 5 followers. I can't reply to reviews since there are no really new ones, but that's understandable since this is only 8 chapters so far, and this isn't popular. Anyways, please reveiw, feel free to throw in ideas for me in the reviews, and I give you... 'Stormflyer! Or what about Stormfly?'**

"What do you think your doing?" Astrid Hofferson said standing over Hiccup. "I-I what d-do you mean?" Hiccup asked, shivering at her harsh tone. "I've been training out here, and from what I heard Tuffnut said wile they were goofing off, him and you are supposed to be taking it easy. Every time you disobey orders, it's normally because you have some crazy invention with you. So, why are you out here?" Astrid tone was stern and had some anger, but that might have been because she was training.

"I-I um...I-I uh, I kind of, well, my dad he...and I needed to find Toothless, the Night fury w-we found- I mean-I-In the woods _I_ found him, you guys met-Ah Gods, forget it, I-I can never talk right!" Hiccup was frustrated, and he threw his hands in his lap defeated. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't explain himself to Astrid without sounding confusing.

Astrid watched the boy sitting at her feet throw his hands down defeated, and something in her hated the fact he was giving into his nerves and lack of confidence. "Oh no you don't." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him to A stand. Hiccup looked at her with wide, fearful, and confused forest green eyes. Astrid softened her expression A little to look less frightening.

"Don't give up! If you want to become A strong Viking like us, you don't give up so easily on such A small thing. Sure you've always had a tendency to stutter and talk nonsense, but that's because you don't try hard enough. I've seen you put more effort into pieces of scrap metal than you do talking with confidence. You don't have any, and even though people always put you down, you need to learn to have confidence in yourself Hiccup, not because others opinions." Astrid jabbed her index finger into Hiccups chest, looking him in the eyes with determination, and what she hoped was enough of A reassuring look to make him be confident enough.

Hiccup listened to Astrids obvious tone, his long time crushes hands on his shoulders making him un-able to argue back or cut her off. He flinched A little as her finger jabbed into his chest, even though it wasn't meant to hurt him. "B-but I..." Hiccup trailed off in A small voice, not facing Astrid.

Stoick was running after Hiccup, not wanting his boy to get himself hurt, again. "Why is there always an 'again' to those sentences?" The man questioned himself out loud, before hearing Astrid and Hiccup talking.

Stoick watched from the bushes and tree's, seeing Hiccup fall down as Astrid glared at him. He was about to become worried, but then he heard what she said. _She wants to help him with talking? Well that's weird, I didn't think Hiccup had any problems communicating his thoughts. At least not to me and Gobber, he'll never be quiet._ Stoick thought, confused.

"Hiccup, just try! What are you wanting to tell me. Speak slowly." Astrid kept lay one hand on his shoulder, and used her other to take his hand. Hiccup imediatly looked up, before A smile creeped up his lips.

"W-Well I-" "I can't hear you." "I-I was running thorough the forest to eh...f-find that Night Fury we met, well, I met, um that you guys saw...Toothless? Um..." Hiccup was becoming un easy under Astrids eyes, feeling small as her strong hands held him in place, not letting him move at all.

"Go on." Astrid tried reassuring him. Hiccup looked down again, but Astrid quickly had him looking at her again after giving his shoulder A slight shake. "Alright. I was wanting t-to find Toothless-the Night fury- and the other d-dragons. Tuffnut just left with the other kids a-after drawing w-with me-don't ask." Astrid smiled at Hiccups sudden joking tone as he told her not to ask about why him and Tuffnut were drawing.

"Anyways, I was walking to the forge, well, more like running. Y-you see my dad doesn't like me getting out-well you guys _obviously_ know that by now." Hiccup smiled as well, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "When I got there, t-to the forge, my dad was there talking to Gobber, and I heard Gobber talking about something Tuffnut said when he was getting his wounds treated. It was about T-Toothless, and I was afraid he might-like all other Vikings I've met-try to k-kill the ultimate prize, the Night Fury."

Hiccup looked down, but continued talking, and Astrid listened. "I wanted to go find him, figure something out. I was going so fast because my dad was calling my name and I was afraid he'd be upset I got to the forge so late." Astrid watched Hiccup look as if he wanted to appear small. His voice got quiet, and he didn't seem to realize he just explained himself perfectly and she hadn't hurt him.

"Couldn't you just tell him you were with Tuffnut?" Astrid asked, her voice softening. She didn't mean for it to, it wasn't her at all. Something about those childish, smart, creative forest green eyes that seemed to direct all fear towards her. Then there was his small structure. He wasn't like any other guys she'd met, no, he was...vulnerable. He was so smart, and in need of help, but he looked so vulnerable, and that would cause anyone to be hesitant in choosing someone to trust. His lack of confidence stirred something in her, bringing out her angry moods. Vikings didn't give up, she couldn't let him either. With all this, came determination, and the need to help Hiccup, but at the same time, she felt her heart soften, and her stern expression falter.

If Astrid had ever trained someone to fight, she was strong. She could help anyone with force, loyalty, and strength. Hiccups case though, it was so different. Yet, he made her want to help so bad.

"No." "Why not?" Astrid was confused. She grabbed Hiccups bandages arm with gentle fingers. He flinched, but then seemed to realize her gentle tone. "B-Because, when we talk, we argue. Either that or we don't talk at all. I didn't want there to be A miscommunication and I get into more trouble. I just wanted to find Toothless."

Stoick watched the interaction. Hiccup looked so small, vulnerable, yet determined. Astrid Hofferson, she was completely different. Her expression was soft, and her eyes warm. She looked at his son with what seemed like sympathy, understanding, and listening ears. As Hiccup said his last sentence, Stoick came to realize those were all traits he lacked. Maybe he could fix it? Maybe...

"Hiccup?" He asked, coming out of the trees, acting like he had just gotten there. "Oh, hey dad." Hiccup looked down, attempting to pull back from Astrid, but she had a strong grip. "Why did you run off?" He asked, knowing the answered.

Hiccup moved back, and didn't face his dad. "I-I...I heard you talking to Gobber, and I didn't want you to be mad I wasn't at the forge." Hiccup explained. "Why weren't you at the forge?" "Well, I was drawing with Tuffnut. He wanted to learn how, and I was in my work space." Stoick listened, and thought about how to explain Gobber.

"Alright, about Gobber, he was curious about what Tuffnut said. I explained spark to him, but told him I didn't know his location exactly. It took a lot of time, but I think he's on bored with what we've been thinking on. After all, I am his best friend and his chief, so he follows what I say a lot of the time with occasional argument." Hiccup looked up, seeming surprised.

"Wait, you got _Gobber_ the _viking blacksmith_ who lost an arm _and_ A leg to dragons, to _agree_ with our discovery?" He asked, making sure to get all answers right. "Yes. He is skeptical, but believes he can trust me." Stoick smiled, placing A hand on his boys shoulder. When he did, Hiccups shirt lifted up, reveling his bandages.

"What happened there?" He asked. "Barch." Hiccups voice sounded obvious as he shrugged. It was dark out, and animals were starting to stare at them thorough the trees with what could've been death glares.

"Why don't we head home." Stoick suggested suddenly. "Why not the cove? We could check up on the other dragons." Hiccup said, hope filling his eyes. "Yeah! Why not go find the dragons?!" Another teens voice sounded from the trees making Hiccup jump.

"Tuffnut?! Don't do that!" Hiccup sounded annoyed. "Fine, what ever you say 'H'. I'm not the only one here ya know." Tuffnut threw an arm around Hiccups shoulder, gesturing to the bushes.

"What the-Fishlegs, Ruffut, Snotlout?! How long have you been there." Astrid was now surprised. "Long enough. We happened to hear your little conversation towards the end, and we thought 'Hey, we're all here, why wait till morning to see our dragons?'" Ruffnut explained. Stoick looked rather confused.

"What do you guys mean?" He asked. "Oh eh...we might have made plans to meat with the dragons tomorrow in A cave Toothless knows." Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously. Tuffnut nodded, pulling Hiccup closer to him with the arm around the boys shoulder. Stoick seemed rather in-certain.

"Hiccup, your hurt and not the best fighter admittedly. Are you sure you should hanging out with Tuffnut?" He asked. "Yeah, it's fine. Other people don't like it so much either, but I have A way with him." Hiccup smiled, grabbing Tuffnut hand and taking it off of him. Rather than fighting against it like normal, starting an argument, he simply shrugged, walking back to his sister. Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut were confused. Fishlegs seemed to be the only other one who knew what was going on.

"Tuffnut, you _never_ give into someone pushing you away like that." Ruffnut spoke up. "Hiccup's smaller, and despite the fact he's A pretty cool guy and A crazy inventor, I'd prefer not to risk hurting those burns and bites." Tuffnut explained simply.

"Okay... If we all want to, then chief, can I go see Meatlug?" Fishlegs sounded exited. Stoick saw everyone around with hope filled eyes, before he finally gave in. "Ugh, alright, but i'm coming with you." He couldn't but smile as Hiccups expression lit up the dark.

Everyone entered the cove, slowly, not wanting to disturb the dragons. Toothless imediatly stood up, smelling Hiccup, and he ran over, pouncing on his rider. "Hiccup!" Everyone shouted at once, before hearing laughter escape Hiccups mouth as the dragon nudged his warm snout against his sensitive sides. "Wait, Hiccups ticklish?" Astrid sounded surprised.

Hiccup sat bolt right up, his eyes widened. "N-No!" He shouted. "I think you are." Stoick was the one to chime in. "Maybe I can use that sometime." He said slyly. "Oh common dad, please no." Hiccup actually sounded scared. Stoick just laughed lightly, before Toothless got off of his rider.

"Meatlug!" "Barf!" "Belch!" Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all shouted as there dragons ran over. "Hey Spark!" Stoick sounded happy as Spark the Monstrous Nightmare nudged him. "So Hiccup, you gonna show me A dragon?" Astrid asked, watching everyone with there dragons.

"U-Uh sure Astrid, why not the deadly nadder?" Hiccup pointed to the sleeping dragon. "Got it." Astrid started walking over. "Wait Astrid, shouldn't be A little more cautious?" "I know what you do to train, so why not just use your tricks?" She asked. "Because I don't know what reactions the Deadly Nadder has to my 'tricks'." Hiccup said.

"Well, she needs A name right?" Astrid asked. "Probably." "Well them um..." Astrid looked to the thunder cloud filled sky. It would rain tonight. She saw the blue light the midnight sky occasionally had when the moon shine thorough the clouds. She looked back the Nadder. She had the same color, along with the yellows, red, and oranges of flowers along the rim of the -cove. "Stormfright...Lightning glider-no...she's A flying reptile, how do you name that to fit this mood. Wait! That's it! StormFlyer! Like it?" Astrid asked, looking to Hiccup.

"Yeah I do, but even though your training her, I was thinking 'Stormfly' would fit." Astrid looked at the dragon then nodded. "Alright Stormfly." She agreed, walking over. "In training, I've learned the Deadly Nadder has A blind spot just behind it and in front of it's nose, we can use that." Astrid said, dropping her axe like she'd seen Hiccup do.

"Alright, watch the tail." She walked to the front of the dragon, before touching her Snout. Stormfly woke up, startled. She shot at Astrid who dodged them wile cartwheeling. "Alright, what's next Stormfly?" She asked competitively, placing her hands on her hips. Stormfly stopped, seeming to take the name into consideration. She made A low roaring sound, before showing her spines. Astrid stood in A defensive position, ready.

They both stared at each other, waiting for one to make A move. Stormfly seemed confused Astrid wouldn't fight first. She squawked, walking up towards her. Astrid held firm, not getting out of her worrier stance. Stormfly nudged her, and Astrid smiled, looking like she was ready for A dangerous game. Stormfly seemed happy at this, and she showed her spines. She gave Astrid time to see what she was doing, and shot them so Astrid could dodge them.

"I don't believe it. She's training Stormfly by doing what Astrid does best. Battle training." Hiccup said, watching the exchange. Moments past, and Stormfly seemed bored. Astrid took the chance to hang in her blind spot, before scratching the dragons chin like she'd seen Hiccup do. Within moments, the dragon seemed to be begging for more, and both seemed to be having the time of there life.

"Wow, almost everyone has A dragon now." Hiccup smiled to himself, before looking to the last person, Snotlout.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So I was gonna put Snotlout and Hookfang in one chapter, but decided to put that into next chapter. Your amazing, please review with what you think because I want to know how i'm doing. I feel like I might be rushing this, putting to much detail in some paragraphs, and am making characters to OC, along with grammar and going to far away from the original plot of HTTYD. I want it to be like HTTYD, but I feel like I'm losing the mood, and not using other characters enough. Also do you think I'm going to fast with dragons and there trusting humans? I know it's my story, but even I find these as flaws, so I'd like to see if you guys agree, or like it anyways. Your amazing!**


	9. Training Hookfang

**(A/N) OMG! So sorry for super late update, but i'll try and update more often. Okay, so this ones A little short, but it's still fun I guess. If you like Hiccup and Tuffnuts relationship, tickle fights, father son bonding, dragon training, or Hiccstrid, your sure to find something to your liking in this chapter of 'Winged Allies'. Anywho, my fine fellow flying dragon riders and readers, please enjoy this chapter with the totally odd and un-unique A/N. Hope it's better than my other ones, i'm trying to be A little more exiting and not go to OC like I have been.**

Hiccup looked over and saw Snotlout watching the other kids. The teen was leaning back against A rock, folding his arms. He looked upset, and Hiccup wasn't so sure he wanted to talk to him. When the newer un named monsterious Nightmare nudged him, wanting attention after seeing Hiccup playing with Toothless, Hiccup scratched it under the chin before letting his gaze fall on his bully once again.

"You need A rider as well." Hiccup was talking more to himself than anyone else. He took A deep breath, before walking to Snotlout. Who knows, maybe this could make the bullying die down A bit. That would be A relief.

"Hey um...Snotlout? I was wondering if you'd want to play with A dragon to. If so...I could help." No response. "I tried." Hiccup looked down, and began slowly walking away thorough the tall, bright green grass under his feet, making sure not to trip since it was still dark.

Snotlout lifted his head slowly. He saw Hiccup, and something in him became irritating. Of course he wanted A dragon, but he didn't know if Hiccup should be the one to help him. "Hiccup! Wait..." Hiccup turned around, flinching as Snotlout walked towards him. "I-I...ugh, this doesn't mean we're friends but...could we maybe, I don't know, work together to train A dragon? I'll do most of the work I just...need your help."

Hiccup smiled A little, before bringing his hand up to the Nightmare. "I'm not even going to say i'm not technicly training them, because that's the phrase everyone's using. Well...why don't we-um...figure out how to train your dragon." Both boys laughed A little as the Nightmare pushed Hiccup into Snotlout, causing them to both fall before it started nudging them both affectionatly.

"Yeah, why not?" Snotlout put his hand up quickly. "What do you say big boy? Want to be _my_ dragon?" The Nightmare seemed displeased, and he wacked both Hiccup and Snotlout with his tail, sending them back A foot or two.

"Ow." They both said at the same time, Hiccup rubbing his now bruised arm, and Snotlout popping his neck. The both sat up, before realizing how close they were. Hiccup was litterally half in Snotlouts lap, wile Snotlouts leg was tangled around Hiccups left one.

At once Hiccup started backing up quickly, but he hurt his burned torso. "Ow-I uh...sorry." He really didn't want to get on Snotlouts nerves. They were just getting along, and he went and blew it. Snotlout was probably mad that Hiccup was invading his personal space, knowing how confident the larger teen was with his ego.

Snotlout looked slightly confused, but then he realized what had Hiccup worried. He was towering over the boy on his knees, A look of pain on his face from the fall. Knowing how bad he'd treated Hiccup all these years, of course he would be worried Snotlout would get mad. _But you always take the insults so well. I don't bully you_ _that_ _much. Do I?_

An extreemly rair wave of guilt passed over Snotlout. Maybe it was the smaller boy with wide, helpless eyes sitting in his shadow? Maybe it was the fact that there wasn't chaos around, so he could actually reflect on his actions? It might just be the fact that he was now seeing Hiccup had more traits than something ment to be tossed around. What ever it was, Snotlout didn't like it one bit.

"It's fine, i'm A viking, i've been hit by worse. Here, what's wrong with your side?" Snotlout took Hiccups hand, standing him up quickly without A second thought. The boy grunted, rubbing his now sore wrist, before looking up with A small smile gracing his lips.

"It's just A burn that I landed on wrong Snotlout, nothing bad." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, before looking at the Monsterious Nightmare who snorted at the lack of attention. "Alright, if you say so. So, how do you think I can get close to this big boy?" Snotlout looked annoyed.

"Well, it didn't seem like he took to well to being _your_ dragon. If there's one thing I have learned in the very few days i've known Toothless, it's that A confident dragon will work as A team. He obviously doesn't want to be pushed around." Hiccup thought about it more, then remembered when his dad trained Spark. "That's it!"

"What's it?" "Snotlout, you eh...strong and...powerfull just like this dragon. Now, i'm gonna need you to put that to the test." "How?" Hiccup smiled at this. "I want you to aproach this Nightmare _slowly_. Make eye contact, let it know your strong, but don't pose A threat. Let him trust you. Once you've come up with one, he's going to need A name. Finally, if he gets-um well- angry, then I want you to grab the two horns on his head, before pinning them to the soft dirt."

"Are you insane?!" "Yes, but since when has that ever stopped me from doing something." Snotlout rolled his eyes at this comment. He was hoping Hiccup would back down at the loud gesture. He couldn't name, compair striength to, and _hold down_ none other than the strongest dragon Berk has known next to the Night Fury.

As Snotlout was having this debate with himself, his thoughts cought up to reality. The Night Fury was the strongest dragon, and look at Hiccup. The outcast of the village was playing with, tickling, and having fake fights with one. He could take A Nightmare.

With the new confidence, Snotlout smiled down at the boy who was now pinned below his dragon wile throwing punches at the dragons arms, before walking towards the Nightmare. "Okay big boy, it's you and me." Snotlout walked towards the dragon who took on A defensive stance.

As the Nightmare tried to intimidate Snotlout, the boy kept walking forwards slowly, holding out his hand. "Common, I think I know something you like uh..." The dragons mouth opened revealing tons of teeth, some of witch were curved back like giant fish hooks. "Hookfang?"

'Hookfang' stopped growling at hearing the name. "Yeah that fits. My dragon, strong and brave. My friend with A fearsome name. You like it?" Snotlout used what he learned from Fishlegs. Dragons liked compliments to there confidence.

Hookfang nodded, but growled as Snotlout moved faster. "A challenge? Well then, try your best, i'm ready." He dodged Hookfangs tale and fire three times. Battle training, Astrids specialty.

On the last swing, Snotlout was thrown to the side. "It's fine, i've had worse. Just...be A little more carefull next time, K?" Snotlout sat up with his chest proudly out. Being able to take A hit and enjoy the fun of it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut seemed to do that, and Barch loved them.

Hookfang went up to Snotlout. He sniffed the boy, but then back up growling. Snotlout realized he still had his mace with him. "Okay, easy Hookfang." He dropped his mace. Hookfang was flaming up and his snout burned Snotlouts arm. The boy quickly grabbed his horns, pinning him to the ground. The Nightmare seemed to like it.

Snotlout just had to be strategic, calm, willing to drop his weapons, and able to take A hit, like Hiccup did with Toothless and all the other dragons. He got off Hookfang after the dragon started purring, before holding out his hand. Before long, Hookfang put his head against Snotlouts hand, purring and making soft growling noises in his throat.

"See, there you go Snotlout!" Hiccup ran up behind him after escaping Toothless, slobber on his face. "Yeah, of course I did! Thank you Hiccup." Snotlout held out his hand. "So...think you might want to hang around with me some time? I mean common, if you can train A Night Fury, then you'r strong enough to hang out with us. Sorry for..underestimating you Hiccup."

Hiccups smile widened, and he nodded, shaking Snotlouts hand. A moment past, and Tuffnut suddenly wound up beside them. "Can I hang with you two?!" He shouted running into Hiccup as all three of them fell over.

"Sure, why not." Snotlout smiled. "Me to!" Ruffnut came out from behind Barf as she wanted in anything her brother got to do. "What ever sis, just don't make fun of my drawing again." Ruffnut nodded.

"Yeah, not sure anyone should under estimate 'Night Fury, the drawing'." Hiccup said sarcasticly. "Your right they shouldn't." Tuffnut didn't catch the sarcasm, causing the other two to laugh.

"I couldn't help but over hear the conversation, and mind if I stick with you guys?" Fishlegs walked over, his hand on Meatlug. "Yeah sure Fish." Ruffnut was the one to offer him to tag along with them.

"I can't believe i'm about to say this, but you guys wouldn't happen to have an open spot in your group would you? I really want to learn more about Stormfly." Astrid didn't wait for A reply, and she sat down by Hiccup in the small circle that was created. Hiccup smiled A goofy smile at the fact the girl he had A huge crush on sitting right beside him, but he tried to hide it.

Astrid of course, saw Hiccups goofy grin and slight blush. She knew what was going on, but wanted to tease him anyways. "Hey Hiccup, what's got you so red?" She asked, folding her arms.

Hiccup looked down, turning reder. "N-Nothing A-A-Astrid. I-I'm not, I mean, I'm n-not red or uh.." Hiccups voice trailed off. He frowned, feeling stupid. Astrid saw this and grabbed his wrist causing him to look up. Sure she had ignored him a lot, but she knew he liked her. If his expression had anything to say about it that is.

"I know why your blushing Hiccup." "B-Blushing? Wh-who's blushing? I'm n-not uh...y-yeah I-I'm fine. I-it's certantly not just b-because the strongest worrier in B-Berk is-" He was cut off when Astrid suddenly kissed him quickly on the lips wile holding his collar, before pulling back, smiling at his shocked expression.

"I-I-" "You really need to controle that stutter." Astrid covered up the fact she knew she liked him A little with the old 'I just wanted the guy to shut up' excuse. This didn't stop Hiccups goofy smile that reached his eyes, and lit up expression obviously.

Everyone else looked shocked, but within A few moments, they were just talking about nonsense. After a little bit, everyone wasn't talking as much, and Tuffnut found it boreing. "Hey Hiccup, you know the little secret you told us before?" An evil smile graced his lips at an idea to light up the mood.

"Oh no." "Oh yes." Tuffnut started creeping towards the boy. "Common Tuff, I get your bored, but lets talk about this!" Everyone other than Fishlegs looked confused. "Talk about wh-" Astrid was cut off when Tuffnut pounced Hiccup like A Night Fury on it's prey. Within seconds, loud laughter filled the air as Hiccup sqirmed under the other teens tickling hands, yelling things like 'Please stop' and 'Can't breath' but he was always cut short.

Stoick was sitting with Spark, when he heard his sons laughter. He looked over, and couldn't help but smile at the group of kids talking together. And for once, Hiccups expression lit up the dark more than the moon itself wile he was around someone else.

A wile later, maybe an hour or so, he looked up to the sky, stars slowly starting to disapear. They needed to go home. Stoick looked to the group, only to see Hiccup and Tuffnut were sound asleep in A knot of tangled limbs. A small smile graced his lips as he walked over to the group of teens talking about there dragons.

"When did these two fall asleep?" Stoick questioned, Barch grabbing Tuffnut wile he himself grabbed Hiccup who seemed to curl up in his sleep, aplying pressure to his sides. "I don't remember, but it looks like his burn spots have gotten pretty sore." Astrid answered first.

"Well, it makes sense he would only show that pain in his sleep. I've seen Hiccup with wounds that I knew hurt before, but he never lets anyone know. Since he's asleep, I'd have to guess he's subconsiously trying to get rid of the burning in his sides." Fishlegs added on, his point being proven when Hiccup sqeezed his eyes tighter, A small groan escaping his lips.

Stoick had been thinking about how he didn't have the traits of A comforting father just earlier that day. Maybe he could show his more gentle side to Hiccup by making sure he didn't wake up to the fire in his side. "Alright, i'll take him home and hope he doesn't wake up. If there's one thing I know, it's that Hiccup can have his moments where he'll iritate the heck out of anyone almost like an instinct if something's bothering him. You kids should get home for the few hours of sleep you can get before everyone wakes up." With that, the teens left there dragons to be protected by Toothless and the walls of the cove, Ruffnut having to lead A half asleep Tuffnut home.

Stoick held onto his son, luckily able to pick him up with ease do to size differences. Toothless walked up to them, sniffing Hiccup and making A sad sound in his throat as his nose lightly brushed over the wounds hidden by his riders tunic. "You really do worry about him, don't you?" Stoick had no idea how far this bond his son and this Night Fury had gone in the past few days, but he could see something that he saw between overprotective siblings who both had hardships in the world as they kept each other safe.

Toothless nodded, and the only reason Stoick didn't think this was crazy was because Spark. Him and that dragon, well, it started like A nightmare, then he noticed loyalty, protectivness, striength, fire power, nagotiation, curage, and selflessness were all traits Spark held. These were also traits Stoick admired in any viking he met, along with the fact they helped this dragon save him and his son. If it wasn't for that one night where he realized dragons were more than fire breething beasts, and his son needed him more than he thought, Stoick would still live for the kill. But now, things were slowly changing, and he didn't even notice how he changed with them unless he really stopped to think.

"He'll be safe." Toothless placed his head against Stoicks hand without hesitation, showing trust, and Stoick left, his son in his arms. As he was walking he could hear more groans come from Hiccup, and even A small tear escaped his eye lids. He seemed to only be half asleep, yet he was oblivious to his suroundings.

 _Was it really hurting this bad? Why is he just now showing signs of pain?_ Thoughts ran thorough Stoicks head before he realized the most probable answer to his questions. "Your always trying to act strong, and now your vulnerable to people seeing you. That's why I now can see your hurting a lot worse than thought." Stoicks voice was A whisper, A slightly sad tone to his voice.

He didn't sound sad because Hiccup was trying to be strong. He didn't sound sad because Hiccup was hurting from A battle wound since all viking got them from time to time. The thing that hurt him was when ever Hiccup rolled in his arms as if he was in bed. He clutched his side tighter, mumbling something Stoick could not understand, but it was likely A part of A dream involving the pain. And then, more than just one tear escaped Hiccups eyes, and his body shook. It was hurting a lot worse than Stoick thought. But what made him the most un easy was the fact Hiccup was hurting like this, curled up in his own arms, and Stoick could not do anything about it, other than attempt to keep him asleep so Hiccup didn't go do something to hurt it worse. Not only that, but if Hiccup was awake, he wouldn't think twice about trying to get out of his fathers grasp, trying to hide his feelings like Stoick sometimes saw him do.

They reached the house, and Stoick walked upstairs. He gently lay his son on his bed, before removing his shirt and removing his bandages. Hiccups burned sides were red, blistered, and he had to guess Hiccup was supposed to take it easy. From what Stoick remembered, of course Hiccup did the exact oposite, getting into A tickling/wrestling match with Tuffnut.

"Can't you ever follow orders." Stoick kept his voice quiet, before looking over Hiccups bite mark. "Of course not. Being bit by A...Gronkle it seems is not taking it easy. Gobber told me some of what happened, and I should have reminded you. Not that you would have listened." Stoick was talking to himself, but his words refered to his son.

Stoick wrapped Hiccup wounds again after cleaning them. He was lucky Hiccup hadn't woken up, for the cheif could tell the water stung the burns like ice on A thick bruise. He didn't put Hiccups shirt back on, for fear of his son waking up, and the fact Hiccup was sweating and shivering like he might have A small feaver.

"Oden help me if you get sick. That won't be A fun jurney." With that Stoick left the room, going to his own bed downstairs to get what sleep he could before he encountered the new adventures of tommorow.

 **(A/N) No Stoick, if Hiccup got sick, that would not be A fun jurney, but it happens to the best of us. Please review and this stories getting pretty close to the end. What will happen now that Gobber knows about the dragons? What about dragon raids that have been less for reasons unknown? Maybe it has something to do with the dragons in the cove? And what will happen when A dragon attack occurs and Stoick is there? It still happens, for we havn't beat the red death, yet. New chapter out soon!**


	10. Allies and Visitors when your ill

**(A/N) So reasons for slow updates, down below in the other authors note. This chapter we have Berk finally getting introduced to their new allies, father son moments, Toothless and Hiccup finally getting to sleep in the same house, slight Hiccstrid, and more of those weird moments I personally love between Hiccup and his other best friend (Not Toothless or Astrid). Curious as to what any of these scenarios could lead to? Please read and reviews are deeply appreciated.**

Hiccup woke up to the sound if A dragon roar outside his house and the feeling of being sick. "Ugh what happened to my-Ohhhh" The boy groaned mid sentence holding his head in his hands as pain ran thorough his small form. After taking in his surroundings, Hiccup suddenly felt panic race thorough him as his headache subsided. "Is that one of our dragons?" He voiced his thoughts to himself.

Hiccup kicked his legs over the side of his bed, put on his boots, and ran to the front door, only to see fire traveling thorough dry grass towards him. Once Hiccup turned around, he saw the back of his house had been shot by dragon fire as well. He turned back around, about to run out the door, when suddenly, A dragon fire blasted his roof, causing debris to fall, and the boy to go flying backwards.

Stoick was fighting off A Monstrous Nightmare, when it shot towards his house where his son had been sleeping with A slight fever. "Hiccup." Stoick stopped fighting the Nightmare, and ran towards his house to get his son. Once he got there, the houses walls were on fire. "Hiccup?! You in there?!" Stoicks muscles tensed when he heard A loud cough and someone fall over.

Hiccup heard his dad call for him, and stood to respond. Instead of saying he was fine though, smoke was in the air he breathed, causing him to cough loudly. Hiccup tried to yell again, but flames licked his skin, causing him to jump back and trip over A fallen chair. As his breathing turned to gasping, and the flames got closer, Hiccup couldn't help but become scared.

He didn't know what to do, as Hiccup slowly back towards the destroyed door, becoming cornered. He heard people trying to put out the fire with water outside, but it wasn't helping much. Once his back hit the wall, A small hole made him able to see his father. "Hiccup? Are you alright?! I'm going to get you out of there."

Hiccup nodded, about to tell his dad he was fine. As soon as he opened his mouth though, A large piece of wood fell on his shoulder. Rather than reassuring his dad, the boy yelled out in pain and fear unintentionally. "Dad!" His father moved A piece of wood, and Hiccup grasped his hand in A poor attempt to move charred wood, almost like A toddler trying to help there mother cook by placing there tiny hands on much bigger ones, thinking there being A good help.

As soon as the wood was removed, creating A much bigger hole in the wall, A beam in the roof fell. Both flew backwards, becoming separated again.

Stoick was relieved when he could see his son thorough A hole in the wall, but that relief quickly turned into fear. "Dad!" Stoick hadn't heard that cracked, shocked, scared voice since Hiccup was just A wee kid. This triggered every protective father instinct in him, as he tried to move wood from the inside of the house despite the strength needed and burns he earned on his arm through the hole in the wall.

When Stoick felt his sons small hands on his own much bigger ones, he was about to tell Hiccup to move when the week pull of small fingers on his own hands was present. _He's trying to help_ Stoick thought and continued working wile letting his week from size, exhaustion, fever, and burns son pulled on his hands lifting wood. He smiled as the hole in the wall got much bigger, before something fell, causing his son to lose his grip and sending them both back.

"Hiccup!? Son!" And for the first time in years, Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe, was literally shaking in fear. He had no idea what to do, before he heard A Night Fury roar. "Night Fury! Get down!" But only Stoick was well aware of the dragon who must have heard his rider in dangers call.

"Toothless!" He shouted as the dragon landed beside him. This seemed to confuse the other villagers long enough for Toothless to break thorough the side of the house. The building came down just as the black dragon came jumped out, holding A small boy by the shirt collar in his mouth.

"Hiccup!" Was the only thing Stoick could say as relief overwhelmed him. Hiccup was coughing, so couldn't respond as Toothless set him on his feet. That didn't stop his dad from grabbing his boy by the shoulders, and embracing him tightly, still shaking with what seemed like an after taste of dread.

Hiccup didn't really think twice, and his hugged his dads shoulders best he could with his small arms. His chest heaved with pain from overwhelmed emotions such as fear, and the pain in his lungs and limbs caused by smoke and burns.

The moment didn't really last long, as Vikings ran for Toothless and the Nightmare, who by the way was frozen in confusion at the Night Furies actions. Gobber, who has heard Stoicks story, stood between the Vikings and dragons, having seen what Toothless did for his apprentice, because he was standing by Stoick when it happened.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted wile still in his fathers strong grip. Gobbers reaction and Hiccups odd name for the most dangerous dragon in the entire Archepeligo, had all the Vikings (Other than the teens of course) frozen in confusion.

"Thanks Gobber." Stoick said wile Hiccups attention was focused on his best friend only. "Dad, what do we do now?" The boy asked, for once in his life unable to have any ideas.

Toothless, having been paying attention to the whispering crowd, looked to the side and saw A mother and her baby. He saw A wooden shelf above them about to collapse, holding bricks and weapons. If it were to break, they'd be doomed. No one seemed to notice this particular set of damage cause by fire blasts, so Toothless, and the Nightmare who was curious as to why Toothless had this new view on humans, jumped towards the mother and daughter, wrapping their wings around them just as the wood broke, causing supplies to fall.

Toothless roared in pain as an axe fell on his left tail fin. A long, deep cut was present, as dirt, dust, and rust that were thrown into the air with the wreckage made there way into the open wound. "Toothless!-Gods ow!" Hiccup tried to shout for his dragon as he escaped his dads hold. As soon as he was on the ground though, his week from fever and burned legs gave out from under him. His dad caught him of course, but it still hurt like hell.

At hearing his rider hurt and yelling for him, Toothless moved away from the mother and baby, making sure nothing fell on them. The Monstrous Nightmare, scared from so much confusion and so many weapons, flew away. Toothless nudged his rider, causing Stoick to let go of Hiccup and allow his son to check his dragons tail wound.

"Chief, what's going on?" One Viking asked. "Why would A _Night Fury_ of all dragons save my wife and child?" Another questioned. More and more questions were asked as the Vikings were curious. They didn't go for the kill because their leader and his heir seemed to be fond of this particular dragon.

Stoick and Hiccup explained everything best they could wile some men started attempting to fix the chiefs house. After an hour of explaining and listing the pros of having dragons on the human side of the war, people seemed to like the idea of having winged allies. This thought was made more interesting since some of their kids apparently already had secret dragons of their own with names. Toothless was treated for his tail wound after Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and even Snotlout stood up for him.

The Night Fury needed weeks of rest, and Hiccup was told to rest to because burns, A small fever, and A pretty bad cold. He was pretty upset about this, but his father got him to listen and stay on bed rest _only_ after he aloud Toothless to rest in the house with giant wings wrapped around his boy. The other teens, after A day of showing their parents there dragons, and each dragon helping with building, blacksmithing, getting wood, and even allowing their rider to ride them and fight during A dragon raid, got to keep their dragons in the kill ring witch was tweaked to look more inviting, filled with buckets of fish and targets for training. Even A few rock slabs in the cleaned out cages covered in moss.

The reason for this was because all the beasts did for the Vikings. Many lives were saved in raids, the Vikings got some dragon friends, and Hiccup was constantly trying to _lose_ his fathers attention so he could go outside. To bad now of all times, Stoick had time to be around his son thanks to Berks new allies, so Hiccup was stuck.

Two days past, three morning since the morning Hiccup woke up. The village looked alive. Green, not scorched grass was on the ground, houses were rebuilt quiet quickly, and the sun was shining down on Vikings as Terrible Terrors who helped fish as long as they got A share of it were singing on the rooftops of painted houses on top of every hill. People were on dragons, the kill ring now had iron stables in ever wall, and Hiccup and Toothless were getting...worse.

Stoicks house was still being rebuilt, so they stayed in A small, two story, one room hut on mats until their home could be replaced. The bottom floor was A small kitchen with stares, top floor was A small room. The hut looked more like A giant building block with A ton of windows than A hut. Hiccup, holding his side from burns and two days worth of coughing, sat up when A pair of feet hit the floor of his room. "Tuffnut!? Does my dad known your here?" "Uh...no. He actually said I couldn't visit so I decided to sneak in." Tuffnut covered the side of his mouth wile whispering. "Woah dude, what's that all about?"

Tuffnut walked towards Hiccup who was shirtless and had way more bandages than when he just had had A few burns and bites. The thin boys chest, torso, arms, calve muscles and the side of his neck were wrapped in white bandages wet with medicines. He had to where shorts or his cloths would stick to his skin, and he was still laying against Toothless who was on his side, poor dragons scales hot with fever, though Hiccup didn't mind. The boy sighed.

"This is what happens when your burns, cuts, and bites get infected wile your sick Tuffnut." Hiccup gestured to his fever red face, spot on Toothless' wing, Toothless' hot scales, and finally Toothless' infected left tail fin. The fin had A heavily bandaged spot where the wound was, and the hold fin itself looked more like oozing charred leather than A functional tail fin.

"Ouch. Sorry T. You too Hic. Hey! Guess what. My mother got me new paints and charcoal to use with that journal you gave me. She say's it keeps me from being A nui-sance, whatever that means." Tuffnut thought about it, before continuing. "Show me how to use it?"

Tuffnut shoved the supplies into Hiccups lap, spilling some green paint on A bandage. "Tuffnut, I don't know. Won't my dad get mad if your here?" "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, you are poorly confused and mistaken. I, my fine fellow, am an expert on sneaking in and out of places better than anyone on Berk. Besides, pretty much everyone on Berk has something to be mad about concerning me, your dad has quiet A few, so what's one more?" Tuffnut smirked wile Toothless used his wing to protect Hiccup from flying paint and Tuffnuts...fidgety limbs.

"Okay Tuffnut, fine. Just please try to be A little less loud and A little more gentle." Hiccup gave in, grabbing his journal and turning to A new page. "Sure H. I'll _try_ to be more gentle, though it's not really my thing." Tuffnut lay A gentle hand on Hiccups shoulder, opening his journal to reveal numerous pictures titles 'Night Fury the drawing' the first, second, third, and so on. Hiccup seemed surprised by all this, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" Tuffnut questioned. "Well it's just...your never gentle, always stubborn, and always fail to follow instructions from what I heard, yet here you are. Listening to me, gently touching my wounds, and have.." Hiccup started counting the Night Furies drawn on paper. "Six perfectly drawn Night Furies following the steps I gave you." Hiccup looked closely at the decorations made by rust, mixed paint, mud, blades of sticky grass, and different colored chalk like rocks.

"Well, with you own 'Tuffnut spin' of course." The boy waved his hands as he exaggerated the creative changes made to the drawings. Tuffnut thought about what Hiccup said, as Toothless made A small laughing noise in his throat, before coughing witch caused A plasma blast to shoot the wall, making both boys duck. "Woah!" Both shouted as Toothless lay his head back down, groaning and closing his eyes. "I know bud." Hiccup pet his dragon as A minute went by.

"Well, I mean we're friends." Hiccup jumped before figuring out Tuffnut was responding to his previous sentence. "And with how small and hurt you are, I don't want to hurt you more. As for what the village says, _your_ supposed to be A scrawny outcast. I think your pretty cool, and lets admit it, you can put on one hell of A tackle-tickle fight." Both boys shared A small laugh at the random comment.

Suddenly, A roar/squawk was heard, and Astrid climbed thorough the window like Tuffnut. "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Astrid cracked her knuckles before gesturing for Stormfly to land A little ways down the hill. "Hey Astrid, what brings you here? Not that we don't enjoy your company-well I can't speak for Tuffnut but you know...Uh..what I m-mean? Damn it, i'm doing it again aren't I? Uh.." Hiccups voice trailed of as he answered Astrid with A question of his own.

"I was in the woods and decided to visit. So, why is Tuff here?" Astrid smiled at Hiccups rambling but didn't mention it. "He wants-" "Hic's teaching me to draw more pictures. Night fury the drawing one through five-" "Six" Hiccup corrected after being cut off by Tuffnut. "Six-thanks H." "No problem." Hiccup smiled and leaned against Toothless. "Anyways, they're getting old." Tuffnut continued rambling about noncense. They added onto each other in A way that seemed so normal to them Astrid couldn't help but smile. The way Tuffnut could cut Hiccup off wile Hiccup would lean back and read his journal. He acted like he wasn't listening, but would correct A babbling Tuffnut who talked with his hands anytime he said something wrong. Tuffnut would simply thank Hiccup who would shrug and go back to reading despite the talkative, wild, dangerous boy beside him. Astrid couldn't help but notice though that Tuffnut seemed to be careful not to hit Hiccup, witch was odd for him, and Hiccup felt safe and like he was A part of what was going on despite how loud and out there Tuffnut was. Tuffnut would look to Hiccup every now and then, waiting until the boy looked at him thorough the corner of his eyes, before going back to talking. Hiccup didn't mind Tuffnut confusing nature either, probably since he was the same way. Hadn't they only been friends A little wile? Then again, Toothless was only Hiccups friend for A little bit, yet they seemed to trust each other as if they were brothers.

Astrid gave Hiccup A questioning look, and the boy just shrugged before saying "Translation? Tuffnut was in my work room and wanted to learn to draw A picture of my Night Fury sketch. After his mom gave him supplies and I gave him A journal, Tuffnut drew six copies of his drawing titled 'Night Fury the drawing'. Today, he decided to sneak into me and my dads temporary room so he could learn to draw something different than his copy of my Night Fury. My dad didn't want him here, so Tuffnut used his powers of 'Super stealth' to sneak past him. Also, the hole nearly lost his head part was because Toothless sneezed and the blast nearly ,hit us. And the rest...just don't ask."

Astrid laughed at Hiccups sarcastic voice at some parts of his sentence. Tuffnut was now laying on A night Stand by Hiccup with his legs against the wall, watching Hiccup flip thorough his journal upside down. He seemed bored, and out of things to talk about, so he settled for watching Hiccup as if he was super interesting. Hiccup, on the other hand, was relaxed wile looking over pictures and notes, not minding the fact Tuffnuts upside down head was hitting against his shoulder. He just sat against his dragons wings, smiling when Astrid sat by him wile tying A bandage that was coming lose, not bothering for permission since she knew Hiccup didn't mind.

Every now and then, the three would look outside to see Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Snotlout trying to control A group of Terrible Terrors that would fly back and fourth. Hiccup would sigh, frustrated. But, his two visitors always seemed to try and help him have fun despite being on bed rest. Tuffnut was trying to learn to draw, and Astrid would go downstairs to get water for them, or use it to try and break one of Hiccups random fevers that would sprout up and make him to tired to draw. In these moments, Tuffnut would hang upside down from A beam in the roof, holding A bowl of water in his hands like A chain on A bucket, and hand A cold rag to Astrid. He also tried to stay quiet because of Hiccups headache.

There was one moment when Stoick walked in. Astrid hid behind A long peace of wood holding the walls up, Tuffnut climbed to A dark corner in the roof, and Hiccup would quickly put up Tuffnuts journal and the water dish, before flipping to another page and continuing an old drawing. Stoick was there with Gobber and Gothi, so the healer could change Hiccups bandages. She also said that Toothless' tail fin, along with the boy, were still getting worse, though Hiccups cold was improving.

The news of his friends tail being severely infected, obviously made Hiccup not really care about the new stinging sensation in his newly bandaged wounds. Wile Stoick and Hiccup were petting the dragon, who's tail fin was so bad it would have to be removed if it didn't get better, Gobber looked to the roof and saw A sad looking Tuffnut, along with A hidden wounded looking Astrid at the sight of Hiccups burns. Gothi saw to, and the two teens both put their hands to there mouths with pleading looks. The two older Vikings simply shook their heads, Gothi not bothering to care and Gobber being happy Hiccup finally had friends who were so close they'd sneak into visit them. Besides, Hiccup would need someone to cheer him up after Stoicks not there.

As soon as the three Vikings left, Astrid was by Hiccup and Tuffnut as back to his original position on the night stand wile looking over his work. Hiccup was scratching Toothless, and continued giving the dragon attention until he went to sleep. Another fever was present, and with half an hour, Astrid and Tuffnut had it broke. Hiccup rested, but decided that since he couldn't sleep, even after Astrid insisted on letting him lean against her shoulder, he continued to teach Tuffnut to draw.

Hiccup explained how to draw Barch in the cove, Toothless slept, Astrid sat by Hiccup watching his and Tuffnuts art lesson, the ocationall fever or coughing fit had to be tended to, Toothless was helped back to sleep if he was to wake, and three hours of Tuffnut constantly moving spots so he could see the picture at different angles, distractions, and small breaks from learning how to paint the cove around the dragon Hiccup and Tuffnut drew filled with conversations went by. Three people who used to never spend time together, sat down like A normal trio, sharing laughs, Tuffnut being an entertainer, Astrid tying Hiccups bandages that Tuffnut would sometimes cause to slip lose when he'd grab Hiccups limbs wile the medicine caused knots to depart.

Things seemed to be good despite A cold that could be contagious but Hiccups friends didn't really mind. For now, things were in the good, and Berk finally saw the other side of dragons. But this..this was not even close to the end of winged allies.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So updates have been slow because I have little internet, and can't get on my computer much thanks to stuff going on, so I write chapters in my Journal (How ironic considering..yeah) whenever I get time I copy them onto here. I wrote this chapter with A pen in two days so my hands are swollen and bruised because I'm so used to typing. Anywho, please review with ideas or inspiration for me to write more, i'll be sure to mention you in the beginning of my chapter, and until next fellow winged allies, your amazing!**


	11. Finding the nest

**(A/N) Hello guys! Long time no see? Well, I decided not to give this story up and continue writing it, though fighter is still up for adoption and maybe TANF. So in this chapter you have A rider and his ill Night Fury, A prosthetic tail fin, and...wait for it...Red the red death! Curious as to how this story could start becoming more intense? Continue reading and you'll find out. Also I really love reviews, and check out my collection of one-shots, '100 fan-shots' if you would like. Let's read!**

"Hey bud, how are ya feeling?" Hiccup asked his dragon, petting Toothless' scales. Toothless made A soft sound, standing up and curling around Hiccup. Hiccup was trapped in the small circle caused by Toothless' tail, and he lay his hand on the spot where the left tail fin _was_ before it got to infected.

It had been A week since the day Astrid and Tuffnut visited him, and Hiccup had stayed by Toothless after the dragons tail fin had to be removed. The dragon hardly ate, and the reason he ate at all despite his pain and illness was because if Hiccup was too worried about him, the boy wouldn't eat either.

Hiccup had gotten A bit better, and him and Astrid had been working on A new tailfin for Toothless, A prosthetic. Hiccup still had A lot of bandages, so mostly stayed home by Toothless, but would occasionally go to the forge. He was lost in his thoughts when Astrid climbed thorough his window. "Hey Hiccup." Hiccup smiled. "Hey Astrid." Astrid walked over and by him. This had been happening quiet A bit. If Hiccup wasn't sneaking out to build Toothless' tail fin despite his fevers and burns, Astrid and Tuffnut were in his room.

"So, working on any new designs for Toothless' tail fin?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. He then realized Astrid always had Tuffnut following her. "One...two...three...Hey Tuffnut!" Suddenly Tuffnut tumbled thorough his window, dusting his legs off. "Hey H. How did you know I was here?" Hiccup just shrugged wile Tuffnut jumped up to the beam in Hiccup's roof, drawing in his journal.

"Whatcha drawing Tuff?" Astrid asked wile looking up. "I've been working on A copy of Night Fury the drawing standing inside the cove wile it's raining. Here take A look." Tuffnut passed the Journal down to Astrid who was on Hiccup's night stand. "Wow, your going to be as good as Hiccup soon." Astrid passed the journal to Hiccup who grabbed it mid air without even looking away from his own journal. He looked down at it and his eyes widened.

"Wow, she's right Tuffnut! One tip, make the outline of Barch with A darker green, and shade the area more so it has the feel of being shaded by the clouds, but you can keep the middle light since you drew Toothless' fire around him. It would look more like you lit up the area around him but didn't blow out the fire protected by Toothless' wings." Hiccup lifted the Journal above his head as Tuffnut hung upside down to grab it. "Thanks Hiccup." Tuffnut pulled out some of his paints from A bag and began working more on his picture.

"What are you gonna call the drawing?" Snotlout asked, climbing in thorough the window. "Oh Hey Snotlout." Hiccup said as Snotlout sat on the bed. "Hey Hiccup. Feeling any better?" Hiccup shrugged. "Hmm I don't know how about...Rainy day, the-" "Let me guess, the drawing?" Snotlout rolled his eyes. "No! Rainy day the Night Fury drawing." Hiccup smiled at how Tuffnut could be as the teen started babbling on about his drawing.

"So, what do you say we go on A flight tonight? You can take Stormfly with me." Astrid offered. Hiccup thought about it, then looked to Toothless. Toothless nodded his head as if saying 'Go ahead', and Hiccup nodded. "Sure, I've been really bored here and I'm sure Toothless wouldn't mind being look out. Do you bud?" Toothless just shrugged and went back to sleep. Astrid smiled. "Okay, well it's already getting late enough, and your dads in A meeting. Common!" Astrid said before everyone got on the dragons and took off to the sunset sky.

Everything was going great. The riders were racing, Hiccup riding with Astrid, and everyone was being there normal selves wile learning how to fly there dragons better. Suddenly though, all the dragons pupils became thin and they acted as if being controlled. "Uh guys? Woah!" All the dragon flew down with there riders on there backs. "Get down!" Everyone said in sync. "What are they doing?" Fishlegs asked. "It looks like there hauling in the kill." Hiccup said.

"Uh wait." Ruffnut Started. "What does that make us?" Tuffnut finished. All the dragons dived, and before they new it, the riders were in A giant cave. The dragons started dropping there food in A giant hole. "Well it's satisfying to know all our food is being dumped down A giant freaking hole!" Snotlout shouted. "Shut up Snotlout!" Astrid shouted. "There not eating any of it." Hiccup added, watching carefully.

A small Gronkle flew over the hole, dropping A tiny fish in. Suddenly he looked surprised and tried to fly away, but something huge flew up out of the hole, eating it hole. "What..." "Was..." "That..." "Monster..." Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hiccup, then Fishlegs said after one another.

The giant dragon suddenly looked up at the riders, and they all realized with horror that they were caught. "Common guys!" Tuffnut shouted flying Barch out. "Get us out of here!" The others shouted to there dragons, flying out of the volcano quickly.

"I-It all makes sense now!" Fishlegs started. "It's like A giant bee hive, there the workers and that's there queen." Astrid added. "It controls them?" Snotlout questioned wile jumping off of Hookfang. "Common, we need to tell the chief." Astrid started running with the others. Hiccup nodded and ran home to tell his dad.

...

Later.

"So you found the nest?" Stoick asked thinking. "Yes, it's inhabited by this giant monster that's bigger than you ever saw! I think that if we can train the dragons, and get people to ride them, we can go fight it and end this war. I have it planned out. Berk can fly to the island on there dragons. Astrid and the others can distract the queen until it gets warn down. Then me and Toothless can lead it away and take the shot. When I was sitting in my room the other night, A terror flew in to get Toothless' fish. I learned when Toothless shot it that if you fire at A dragons mouth wile it's about to ignite it's flame, the gas will explode inside of it. The queen, with it's size, wouldn't be able to stop flying and focus on it's fire at once and therefore, would crash-land being destroyed." Hiccup said to his father after hours and hours of planning and convincing.

"Alright. You and the other teens train the other adults to fly and fight with the dragons. We'll have Gobber make more weapons, and make sure the other teens know your plan thoroughly without any miscommunications. This will be A dangerous battle. Wile I'm talking to the other Vikings, you need to finish that prosthetic your working on for Toothless." Hiccup nodded in agreement. The he realized something. "How did you know I was sneaking out to work on that tail fin?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I'm your father Hiccup." Hiccup nodded and went to go work on the tail fin.


	12. Romantic test drive

**(A/N) Like I said before, really slow updates. Working on it though! In this chapter we get some great Hiccstrid wile working on A tail fin.**

"Hey Astrid can you hand me that hammer?" Hiccup asked as he was working on Toothless' tail fin. Astrid had met up with him and they decided to work on the prosthetic together. "I thought you couldn't use A hammer." Astrid said as Hiccup lifted the small hammer and got to work.

"I can't use A battle hammer. I work in the forge though and use them constantly here." Hiccup said as he continued to work. "Well you need help with anything else?" Astrid watched Hiccup work and the boy smiled. "Not at this very moment. Do you think you can go to my house and see if maybe Toothless is feeling well enough to come try this on?" Hiccup asked as he held up the finished tail fin.

"Sure." Astrid ran to Hiccup's house to get Toothless. When she got there she saw the dragon awake. "Hey Toothless, Hiccup needs you. Think you can come to the forge?" Toothless looked up and smiled A gummy smile. "I'll take that as A yes. Common." Toothless ran to the forge wile Astrid rode Stormfly.

When they arived back at the forge, Astrid saw Hiccup checking off some final things from his work book. "He's here Hiccup!" By the time Hiccup could turn around, Toothless had already pinned him to the ground wile licking him. "Augh Toothless! That's so gross! And you getting some of my left over bandages wet!" Hiccup shouted wile laughing. Hiccup made A laughing sound in his throat and moved back. "Well it's done. Why don't we go test it out?" Hiccup asked wile looking at Astrid.

"You want me to come with you?" Astrid asked as she saw Hiccup hold up the tail fin. "I was thinking we could both test it. You did help me make it after all." Astrid smiled and nodded. Hiccup strapped on the saddle and prosthetic before both of them got on.

Astrid and Hiccup flew thorough the sky wile Hiccup read his cheat sheet. "Alright position three-no four." Hiccup and Astrid looked behind them as Hiccup set the tail fin into position. They flew thorough two large sea stacks quiet well. "Yes it worked!" Hiccup tried to go A little faster, but wound up flying them into A sea stack. "Sorry!" Hiccup tried to turn and ran into another one. "My fault." Toothless wacked Hiccup with his ear spine and Astrid hit him in the side of the head with the back of his ear.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it." Hiccup clicked the prosthetic in position and they started climbing up. "Yeah! Go baby! Oh this is amazing!" Hiccup shouted happily. "Yeah, good thing you had your cheat shee-oh no! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she fell out of the saddle. Hiccup to came out because Astrid's grip on him. "Oh no! Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. He fell close to Astrid and grabbed her hand.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were falling close to Toothless wile holding onto each other. Toothless started spinning as Hiccup tried to get to him. "N-NO you got to kind of angle yourself-ow!" Hiccup held his cheek that Toothless' wing had slapped. They were nearing the ground, and just before they could crash into the mountains Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless with Astrid behind him in the saddle. He clicked the prosthetic into place and they started heading towards A ton of sea stacks.

Hiccup grabbed the cheat sheet, but then had to let it go. He leaned close to Toothless, and felt A connection to the dragon. Toothless would tell him what to do, Hiccup just had to trust him. They flew into the sea stacks, Astrid holding tightly to Hiccup's waist and ducking her head. She screamed and Hiccup couldn't help but be surprised at how scared she was.

Toothless only had to move A little and Hiccup could tell witch way he wanted to do. He clicked the prosthetic into place, they swerved thorough the sea stacks. Once again, they dived just in time. One more time, they spun around A few sea stacks. Finally they were out and Hiccup threw his arms in the air. "Yeah!" Hiccup shouted before Toothless shot A plasma blast. Astrid ducked to avoid the flame, but Hiccup wasn't so lucky.

"Aw common." Hiccup dropped his arms as his face got covered in soot. Astrid couldn't help but laugh and Hiccup turned around to glare at her. "It's not funny." Hiccup said with A sigh as Astrid continued laughing. "No your right...it's hilarious!" Hiccup face palmed as Astrid stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hiccup looked at her confused, but Astrid just shrugged.

Toothless could feel the spark between Hiccup and Astrid. He looked at them, and decided to set A mood. The Night Fury flew up into the clouds as the sun began to set. Clouds were now different shades of pink and orange. The wind blew in Hiccup and Astrid's hair as the feeling of the scenery was nothing but relaxing and somewhat romantic.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your dragon was trying to be romantic." Astrid said with A smile as Hiccup tried to hide A blush. Sure she kissed him once or twice these past couple weeks but it was still A bit embarrassing when it became obvious what Toothless was doing.

"A-A romantic f-flight?" Hiccup stuttered our and Toothless smiled up at him. Hiccup was about to say something, but when Astrid held him tighter wile laying her head on his shoulder before lightly kissing his cheek, all thoughts of protesting left him. They glided thorough the clouds, before doing A loop and winding up above the clouds. It was darker on this other layer of the atmosphere. The moon started coming out, and the Northern lights danced beautifully above them.

Different colors were shown in the display of lights in the sky, and Hiccup looked as Astrid's head on his shoulder with the corner of his eyes. Her expression was peaceful, and her eyes looked even more perfect as the lights shown in them. They dove back under the clouds, seeing Berk.

"Hiccup this is amazing. He's amazing." Astrid pet Toothless' head, and Hiccup smiled. "It is with you here that's for sure." Astrid smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you." Hiccup gave A small laugh. "I'm full of surprises aren't I?" Astrid just smiled as they flew over the village.

After flying till night, Astrid and Hiccup landed in the cove. Hiccup got off first, holding out his hand witch Astrid took. "Thanks for coming with me tonight Astrid." Hiccup said wile gazing into her baby blue eyes. Astrid smiled and nodded. She kept her baby blue eyes locked with Hiccup's forest green ones. The moons reflection shown on the lake, and before they knew it the two were coming closer.

Hiccup locked his lips with Astrid's before wrapping his arms around her. Astrid hugged him closer wile kissing by wrapping her hands around his neck. Hiccup smiled into the kiss, his worries leaving him for this one magical moment. They stayed like that A little longer, Hiccup's hands clutching tightly to Astrid's shirt. Finally they broke apart, smiling at each other. Astrid leaned her forehead against Hiccup's, closing her eyes wile Hiccup wrapped his arms lightly around her.

"I'm glad I came so you don't have to thank me." Hiccup nodded and they stood like that A little longer. Suddenly Toothless remembered something Snotlout taught him when Hiccup was asleep. He gave A wolf whistle and Hiccup along with Astrid broke apart wile blushing madly. Toothless made A small laughing sound and Hiccup groaned. "Why do I ever let Snotlout be with you alone! I didn't think dragons even _could_ whistle!" Hiccup yelled frustrated but Toothless just shrugged and Astrid tried not to laugh at the exchange.

 **(A/N) I know super short but I am trying to get it done. Your all amazing!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	13. But we defeated the queen'

**(A/N) Hey you guys! So I am super exited because I'm almost done with this story and believe it or not this will be the very first multi-chapter fanfiction I've ever finished to the end. Your amazing and please review!**

"Alright bud, today's the day." Hiccup said as he got out of bed. It took weeks and weeks but Stoick had convinced the village to follow thorough with Hiccup's plan. Hiccup and Toothless were both healed. Now, they were going to the big mission. It was time to take down the queen of all dragons and free the dragons from her control.

Hiccup got out of bed and ran outside where he saw Vikings finishing up preparations everywhere. Astrid saw him and landed Stormfly. "Hey Hiccup! You ready to fight the queen?" Hiccup nodded, but Astrid could see his nerves were out of control. "Hey, I saw that thing to okay? I know how terrifying it is, but think about it. We destroy the queen, we don't have to see her or any other things caused by the dragon war because they won't be controlled."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, before she lightly kissed his lips. The two had grown much closer since there romantic flight. Suddenly the twins flew in on there Zippleback Barf and Belch. "Hey H.!" Tuffnut ran up to Hiccup and linked an arm around his shoulders. "Can I ask you something that me and Ruff were thinking about?" Hiccup nodded as Tuffnut spoke up.

"Well it's just the thought that your wanting to fly with the red death right? Your going to use it's size against it Yada yada, but the question is...if your going to wait for it to create the gas needed to fire like you explained to us, then wouldn't that cause an explosion?" Ruffnut started. "Not that we don't love explosions, but we don't want you to be caught in something like that." Astrid along with Fishlegs and Snotlout who landed suddenly realized for the first time the risks Hiccup was setting himself up for.

"Hiccup I didn't even think of that! No way can you take the shot. It's to dangerous! You'll be killed if an explosion like that happens." Astrid said wile gripping his hand. Hiccup sighed. "Guys I have to be the one to take it. Don't you get it? Toothless is the fasted, stealthiest, dragon with the most maneuverability. That's why I wanted to take it, because since I'll be riding A Night Fury, I'm the only one who can _easily_ fly out of there." Hiccup said sure of himself.

The others thought about it then agreed. "Just be careful Hiccup." Astrid said and Hiccup nodded. "I will." He said. As the other teens went off to go prepare, Hiccup saw Toothless playing in some grass. His tail wacked Hiccup in the head as the boy fall down. It was then that Hiccup realized one minor detail he didn't mention. _That fins not fire proof_ the thought came to mind but Hiccup pushed it aside. _We'll just have to make sure we fly away before it can catch in the explosion._ Hiccup nodded to himself, but couldn't help but feel nervous.

...

Hours later everyone was heading to the nest. Hiccup and friends road there dragons. Stoick rode Spark. Gobber rode A Nadder name Sparky. Other men and woman were riding dragons as well wile Hiccup and his friends took the lead. Everyone else were on the boats down below with catapults ready to break open the mountain.

Finally they arived. The people on the boats jumped down as it felt like an earie presence encased them. People set up the catapults wile the dragon riders protected them. Nothing out of the ordinary yet, but once the mountain was broken open, hundreds of dragons flew out because the dragon riders shooting at them.

Once all the dragons were gone, Hiccup waited for the roar of that awful beast. The mountain started crumbling, and A giant roar echoed in everyone's ears. The people on the boats had already gotten far out in the water thanks to dragons help so there ships weren't burned. The queen stepped out of it's home, numerous eyes staring at the dragons trying to stand up against it.

Those eyes felt like they pierced Hiccup's soul, and he suddenly started feeling sick because the thought he was going to be up in the sky flying with that thing. He looked back at Toothless' tail fin. _We just have to get out in time._ Hiccup thought to himself. He turned back around and flew up to safety. The other riders were going to wear it down, but Hiccup and Toothless had to stay out of sight so they didn't waist there shot limit.

"Alright, Nadders you come with me divert it's attention. Monstrous Nightmare's, make some noise keep it confused. Gronkle's try to distract it and cover the Nightmare's. Zippleback's your on duty of finding out if it has A shot limit. Make it mad!" Hiccup gave the orders and Stoick smiled as he saw his son acting so much like A leader.

"Got it Hiccup!" Fishlegs leaded the Gronkle's to the queen. "No problem H." Snotlout led the Nightmare's, Stoick taking one worried look at his son before following. "Common guys!" Astrid said wile leading the best worriers on the Nadders.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut shouted. "What do you mean? Everyone knows I make people more angry see!" Tuffnut hung upside down on his side of Barch for short wile making faces at Ruffnut. "Just do what I told you! Me and Toothless will be in the clouds! Watch for my signal!" Hiccup shouted as him and Toothless flew into the clouds.

"Hey It's working!" Fishlegs said along with the other Gronkle riders. "Yeah it's working!" Snotlout replied as he tried to confuse it. Suddenly the dragons started getting confused to. Hiccup saw this and knew they couldn't go on if there dragons were being affected to. He had Toothless use his echo location he'd learned about and everyone flew off. "That's the signal. Get out of the way!" Stoick shouted so no one got hurt.

...

Hiccup and Toothless flew high into the clouds after everyone was clear. It was freezing, but they didn't stop till Hiccup couldn't breath right. Toothless did A flip, and they dived close to the Red Death as some called it. Toothless shot it before flying up into the clouds. "Think that did it?" Hiccup turned around and saw the giant dragon flying towards them. "Alright bud, just like we practiced." Toothless weaved thorough sea stack after sea stack.

The Queen ran right thorough them, but it seemed to wear her down A little. "Common Toothless, time to disappear!" Hiccup shouted and they climbed into the clouds. The Red Death followed them and stopped when it couldn't see them. Suddenly Toothless used his second shot to shoot it. Three, four, five, now the dragon was angry. The red death blew fire in all different directions. Hiccup didn't expect it to do so. "Watch out!" Hiccup shouted, but it was to late.

Hiccup looked behind him at the burning tail fin. The tail wasn't going to hold up much longer. They wouldn't be able to fly. They didn't get out in time. Hiccup looked at the red death with fear in his eyes, but then his eyes filled with determination. _We didn't get out of the fire in time._ Was Hiccup's first frightened thought. Then the determination came.

 _But we can still finish this._ Hiccup set the prosthetic into place, full determination and life coming into his eyes. He hadn't felt this alive in A long time. He had A purpose now, he had to destroy the red death. Hiccup just needed to make sure... "You ready for this bud? Even though the tail fins busted?" Hiccup pet Toothless' neck who roared loudly with just as much determination as his rider.

Hiccup smiled and flew in front of the red death. "Common! That the best you can do?!" The Queen started following them as they dived down. Hiccup tried to work the tail out of instinct, but it wasn't going to work. He knew that deep down, and he didn't care. He had A reason now, so he wasn't going to give up.

As they dived down Hiccup heard the Red Death roar. "There's no going back now Toothless! Let's make this count!" Toothless roared as the Red Death followed them, there tail fin smoking behind them. Hiccup heard the gas in the Queens mouth form. "Hold Toothless." Hiccup heard A spark. "Now!" Toothless spun around and shot into the Queens mouth.

The Queens mouth set fire, it couldn't stop flying. It crashed. Toothless used his wing like A parachute, and they went up thorough A hole in the Queens wing. The explosion Hiccup expected thanks to the gas and fire occurred. Hiccup and Toothless used the air pressure to fly up. The explosions came closer, and fear started coming back to Hiccup's features. Then he realized the air pressure could help them.

"You can still glide bud! Maybe we can make it out of this after all." Toothless flew harder and Hiccup looked back at the tail fin. He then looked back up and saw the bludgeon like tail of the red death. "No. No!" Hiccup tried to turn but wound up hitting his head. He fell out of the saddle and into the flames.

Toothless roared after Hiccup who was half conscious. Hiccup heard his dragon call for him and his eyes began to close. _We didn't make it out in time. But we defeated the queen._ Was the last thing on his mind before he felt flames lick his skin and fell unconscious.

 **(A/N) So yay one or two more chapters to go! So I know this didn't turn out exactly like I might have said in inbox or in A/N's, but it's almost done! Please leave A review on how you like this evil chapter of mine. Your amazing!**


	14. Our winged allies

**(A/N) Hey guys! It's nearly finished! I know chapters are super short, but I just need to get it done!**

Ash was everywhere, and A voice could be heard in the distance. "Hiccup? Son?!" Stoick shouted. He looked everywhere for his son. The red death had fallen and caused an explosion. Hiccup hadn't flown out of it.

"He said he could make it." Tuffnut said worried as he looked for Hiccup. "I know Tuff. I-I'm sure he did." Astrid honestly doubted it, but she didn't want to believe it. She was in doubt. She wasn't going to lose Hiccup. Her and the village needed to make up for what they did to him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick's voice was heard and everyone turned to look at him. They all gathered around when they saw Toothless. At first they were relieved, but then everyone noticed one detail all at once. _He's not in the saddle_. And it was then that Astrid and her friends, mostly Astrid and Tuffnut felt like there hearts were torn.

The chief who was almost always Stoick and never broke down fell to his knees wile looking broken. "Oh son...I did this." Stoick said quietly. Sure he hadn't told Hiccup to take the shot, but as Stoick thought about it more and more, he realized Hiccup didn't back down because he was always being told to be strong. Now he did something that gave him purpose and meaning. Something people loved him for. Hiccup finally had what he wanted, what people never let him have, and then in an instant everything was torn away from him.

Toothless' eyes opened as he heard Stoick speak and the chief looked at him. "I'm so-I'm so sorry." Stoick's voice was cracked and Toothless realized they couldn't see what Toothless had hidden. The dragon opened his wings to reveal Hiccup sheltered inside.

Stoick's heart skipped A beat as he grabbed his son. He moved his hair out of Hiccup's face to see if he would wake up, then took off his helmet to check his heart. The chief suddenly sighed relieved and felt like crying in joy. "He's alive! Your brought him back alive." Everyone suddenly started cheering as they realized the hero of this tale wasn't dead after all.

Stoick reached out his hand and lay it on Toothless' head. "Thank you, for saving my son." Gobber walked over looking A bit down. "Well you know...most of him." Stoick looked up with one thought in his mind. _My son nearly died, became A hero, and went thorough hell. Now your making jokes about his leg?_ Gobber looked down at Hiccup.

...

After A bit, Stoick had heavily bandaged Hiccup's wound and was flying to Berk as fast as he could on Spark. Toothless and some injured riders were being taken on the ships. Hiccup's breathing was slowing and becoming more spaced out. He looked pale as well.

"Hold on Hiccup. A little longer." Stoick whispered and held his son closer wile using his fur cape as A blanket for his son. They flew for hours, but eventually got to Berk. The riders stopped at Gothi's hut who treated Hiccup. She put medicine on his wounds and had to remove what was left of his left leg below the knee. After A long period of time, Gothi said Hiccup would be in A coma for A wile, but with proper care would wake up and heal fine.

"Thank you Elder." Stoick said before flying home on Spark. Astrid and Tuffnut insisted on following him. Fishlegs was to riled up from all the fear, Ruffnut was helping rebuild, and Snotlout didn't feel right staying with Hiccup because how bad he treated the boy.

...

A few days past and Astrid was sitting by Hiccup's bed side. The boy was still pale, but looking A little better. His breathing was back to normal to. Toothless stayed by his bed, and rarely ate. "He's going to be okay Toothless." Astrid said as she tried to reassure the Night Fury but also her self. She lightly kissed Hiccup's forehead, grabbing his hand and wanting him to wake up. Hiccup didn't respond despite her wishes.

...

More days past, Snotlout was in Hiccup's room. "Hey uh Hiccup? Look I know it's only been A few days and I have been terrible to you. We're not exactly friends I guess, not yet anyways, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to wake up." Snotlout held onto Hiccup's hand wile laying A cold cloth on his head because A fever. "Please just get well soon." Snotlout watched Hiccup for the rest of the day, trying to get Toothless to eat as well. Hiccup never moved though.

...

A few more, Fishlegs sat on the end of Hiccup's bed. "Hiccup I can't imagine how terrifying that must have been for you. Gobber's working on A prosthetic for you. Witch means you'll be able to fly with us! Berks taking the dragons pretty well, and there helping with everything! I've been trying to update the book of dragons. Maybe you could help me sometime?" Fishlegs reached over and grabbed Hiccup's hand. He flinched when Hiccup moved his head, but then the boy fell limp again.

...

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stayed in Hiccup's room. They had been watching Hiccup with the occasional help of Astrid when she was helping Berk get used to the dragons for he past two days. Stoick was out on A trip, so they made sure to stay nearby incase Hiccup woke up.

"Hey Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked. "He can't hear you Tuff." Ruffnut said sternly. "Shh, you don't know if he can hear us A little! I just want to make sure if he is awake he can hear something good. Remember Fishlegs said he started moving in his sleep?" Tuffnut asked and Ruffnut shrugged. Both of them got into A small argument, and they didn't realize Hiccup move A little in his sleep to get more comfortable. He seemed to not be A coma now but just wouldn't stay conscious.

"See I told you!" Tuffnut shouted and Ruffnut covered his mouth as Hiccup brought his hand up to his head. Toothless nudged him, begging him to wake up. Hiccup fell limp again and the twins sighed.

...

Stoick had gotten back from his trip A week later. He sat by his sons bed, helping him drink some water. Hiccup would move A bit, or groan when his dad pressed A sore spot. He never opened his eyes though, and never stayed conscious for more than A few seconds. "Oh son when will you wake up? You need to see how much everyone's changed." Stoick said quietly. Hiccup didn't respond.

...

Toothless was alone with Hiccup in his room. It was around noon, and everyone was busy. Toothless saw Hiccup move his head as if waking up like so many times before. He nudged Hiccup, begging him to wake up. When the dragon snorted, feeling like he lost Hiccup once again, he saw something he hadn't seen in what felt like for ever.

Two big, round, shining open forest green eyes. He was awake. Toothless was so exited he started nudging and licking his riders. "Yeah bud. I'm happy to see you to." Hiccup cuffed his hands around Toothless' head.

Toothless tried to show Hiccup his prosthetic by touching it, but the boy just curled in on himself. "Ow! What I'm in my house...uh your in my house!" Toothless ignored Hiccup and climbed A beam in the roof. "Oh okay bud I know your here! Aw common..." Hiccup's hands landed on his legs and he felt something odd.

Hiccup lifted the blanket and when he looked down his eyes widened. Hiccup stared down at the prosthetic for A moment, before looking up again in disbelief. He waited A moment, then looked back down and sighed. Hiccup threw his legs over the side of the bed, the prosthetic making A clicking sound as it hit the floor. Toothless jumped down, sniffed the metal contraption, then looked back at his rider.

Hiccup breathed heavily, then looked down determined. He held onto his bed post, trying to stand. Hiccup got one step, it felt odd. He took another, then fell. He expected impact, it never came. Hiccup looked up, Toothless had caught him.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said wile using Toothless for A balance. He walked to his front door, then opened it. Suddenly A large Nightmare roared and Hiccup slammed the door shut. "Toothless, stay here." Hiccup cautioned. When he opened the door though, what he saw was NOT what he'd expected.

"What the?" Dragons were flying everywhere in piece with the Vikings. Hiccup didn't think they could ever find piece. Now, dragons were everywhere, being ridden, being helpful. And no one held A weapon to them. "I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup said still in disbelief.

"No but you cave it your best shot. So what do you think?" Hiccup felt A large hand on his shoulder then looked up at his dad who smiled at him. "Hey look, it's Hiccup!" One Viking said before everyone started crowding him. Hiccup looked completely confused, and Stoick looked down at him. "Turns out all we needed was A little more of...this." Stoick gestured to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said and Stoick nodded.

"Well most of you. That bits my handy work. With A little Hiccup flare thrown in, think it'll do?" Gobber asked pushing thorough the crowd. Hiccup looked down at the Prosthetic. "I might make A few tweaks." Everyone gave A short laugh. Suddenly Hiccup felt someone hit his shoulder.

"That's for scaring me." Astrid said sternly. "What? Is it always gonna be like this cause-" Astrid cut Hiccup off with A strong kiss and Hiccup was left in A sort of daze. "I could get used to it." Hiccup finished his previous sentence.

Suddenly Gobber handed Hiccup A saddle. "Welcome home." Gobber said as Hiccup looked down and realized the saddle was attached to A new prosthetic for Toothless. Speaking of the devil...

"Night Fury!" Spitelout, Snotlout's dad shouted. "Get down!" Another followed. Some Vikings looked to the sky but weren't expected Toothless to hop across there heads as if they were stones. Hiccup laughed and smiled at Astrid.

...

Hiccup clicked his prosthetic into the stirrup, the looked down at Toothless. "Ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless who nodded. Hiccup and Astrid took off beside each other, catching up with there friends. Hiccup explained the new Berk in his thoughts.

 _This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and Tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are our fighters. You see why as most places have armies and solders, we have our winged allies._

 **(A/N) OMG I am so glad I didn't give this up! You know what just happened right? This is the very first fanfiction that's not A one-shot I have ever completed! This is amazing! Please review with what you think.**

 **Until next story fellow dragon riders, check out my other stories like my fan-shot collection, Plasma Snow piece out!**


End file.
